Love At First Sigh : SEASON 1 Seunghan
by ParkFamily
Summary: "Dalam pandangan pertama, aku jatuh cinta padamu, Yoon Junghan."—Seungcheol "Aku akan menjagamu. Mingyu Kim. Junghan Yoon. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian bertemu Doyoon." —Seungcheol. BAD SUMMARY SEUNGHAN STORY SEVENTEEN
1. Chapter 1

~SEUNGHAN SCENE~

SEASON 1

CHAPTER 1

YAOI BRO SIST

.

.

Pagi yang cerah ini, mari kita mulai dengan 2 pria tampan yang sedang membicarakan tugas kuliahnya. Terkadang, pria yang lebih tinggi memaksa pria yang satu lagi untuk memilih pendapatnya. Yap, Kim Mingyu—Yang memaksa— memaksa Choi Seungcheol untuk memilih pendapatnya. Mereka memperdebatkan masalah di pinggir jalan menuju ke Cafe Ddakko.

Sesampainya disana, duduk dan menunggu pesanan datang, mereka kembali berdebat. Hanya karena membanggakan kelas masing masing, konyol. Tiba tiba, Seungcheol berhenti berdebat. Dia menemukan sesuatu yang lebih menarik perhatiannya. Seseorang yang bersurai pirang nan panjang. Dan menurut Seungcheol, dia adalah ciptaan Tuhan yang paling sempurna yang pernah ia temui setelah Ibunya. Sosok itu sangat sempurna, dengan wajah cantik, rambut pirang nan panjang, tangan yang terlihat sangat halus, dan, WAIT— Dada nya rata? Oke, Author melupakan fakta bahwa dia adalah laki laki. Seungcheol membuka sedikit mulutnya.

"Hey, Choi Seungcheol."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Choi Seungcheol?"

Lagi lagi tak ada jawaban.

"YAK, CHOI SEUNGCHEOL!"

Seungcheol menoleh kepalanya cepat. Ia terkejut tadi, jantungnya hampir copot. Untung saja suara Mingyu tidak membelah dua kupingnya. Jika saja itu terjadi, Seungcheol akan berjanji jika mulut Mingyu tidak ada di tempatnya besok. Dan sekarang dia saja sudah menarik narik rambut hitam Mingyu sambil menyalahkan Mingyu karena— MANA DIA? MANA SOSOK PRIA CANTIK ITU? Seungcheol berhenti menarik narik rambut Mingyu dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh isi Cafe. Namun kemana dia? Sekarang Seungcheol menarik narik rambutnya sendiri dengan frustasi.

" . . .Gyu." Seungcheol kembali menarik rambut hitam Mingyu sambil menekan setiap kata yang ia lontarkan pada namja jangkung ini. Mulai saat ini, dia benar benar membenci Mingyu. Seungcheol bahkan tak jarang melupakan fakta tentang dirinya bahwa ia membenci Mingyu sering kali. Dan dia tidak akan melupakan fakta itu dari sekarang.

"Y-YAK! APA YANG TELAH KU LAKUKAN PADAMU?! DAN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU?! YAK! LEPASKAN!" Pekik Mingyu.

"Kau menghancurkan masa depanku." Singkat Seungcheol. Apa yang di maksud masa depan— Pikir Mingyu.

"Mwo? Masa depan? Apa kau mendapat jodohmu?" Goda Mingyu. Itu membuat Seungcheol semakin jengkel dan bersemangat lagi menarik rambut Mingyu. Dan Mingyu merasa, dia akan botak jika dia menggoda Seungcheol sekali lagi.

"Ishh.. Tidak." Seungcheol kembali duduk berbalik dan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Berbicara denganmu tidak ada gunanya." Gumam Seungcheol untuk Mingyu, yang bahkan terdengar jelas oleh Mingyu. "Aku tau itu. Kau memang tidak ada guna-nya." Balas gumaman Mingyu yang sengaja ia besarkan agar Seungcheol mendengarnya. Dan benar saja, Seungcheol langsung berbalik dan langsung mengomeli Mingyu habis habisan. Dan Mingyu bersyukur, omelan Seungcheol berakhir dengan pesanan mereka yang telah datang.

.

.

.

Cukup. Pertemuan mereka telah selesai, mereka akan pulang dan besok mereka akan beraktifitas sebagai mahasiswa lagi. Cukup melelahkan bagi Seungcheol, berdebat dengan Mingyu sebelum beraktifitas menjadi mahasiswa.

'Pertemuan buruk.' Pikir Seungcheol.

Mereka hampir menuju keluar cafe itu, sampai akhirnya Mingyu menyadari sesuatu yang ganjal pada Seungcheol.

"Dimana tasmu?" Gotcha! Seungcheol berpendapat, otak Mingyu baru terpakai dengan baik saat ini. Dia bahkan menyadari, bahwa tasnya tertinggal di meja tempat mereka berdua memakan santapan tadi.

Saat terjadi keterpakainya-otak-Mingyu, mereka berhenti serentak di depan pintu meraba raba tubuhnya sendiri,namun tidak ada beda yang dapat menampung benda lain tersebut. "Ada di meja." Akhirnya, Seungcheol menyadarinya. Dia tidak melihat Mingyu di sampingnya, itu artinya, . . . .

Saat Seungcheol berbalik badan—

 **BRUGH**

Seungcheol merasakan sosok lain di samping tubuhnya yang tergeletak di lantai. Sosok itu tergeletak juga. Artinya, Seungcheol menabraknya? Apa orang itu yang menabraknya? Keduanya benar.

Seungcheol bangun dari tergeletakannya/?. Ini kali pertamanya menabrak orang lain selain Mingyu. Mingyu kembali dan melihat Seungcheol dan orang lain saling berhadapan. Orang itu masih tengkurap tapi Seungcheol hyung tidak membangunkannya?—Pikir Mingyu.

 **SSREETT**

Mata Mingyu terbelalak, pasalnya Seungcheol —orang yang tidak pernah membantu orang lain— mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu untuk membangunkan orang yang sempat menabraknya tadi. Mingyu meyakini, bahwa satu kampus akan heboh dengan fakta Seungcheol yang satu ini. Mingyu tidak pernah menyangka, bahwa Seungcheol akan berubah drastis. Apa dia yang dibilang masa depan oleh Seungcheol?

Namun tidak ada respon apapun dari orang yang menabrak Seungcheol tadi, dia hanya terduduk dan wajahnya menghadap lantai. Serta rambut panjang yang terurai kebawah. Namun Seungcheol terus menahan tangannya untuk tetap mengulur pada sosok berambut indah ini. Ia ingin melihat wajahnya.

 **SSREETTT**

Kali ini, mata Seungcheol yang mengalami pemenuhan volume, karena sosok berambut panjang ini menyambut tangan Seungcheol dengan tangan lembutnya. Dan itu sukses membuat wajah mereka berdua saling berhadapan. Terlalu lama bergenggaman membuat orang itu sedikit tidak nyaman, sehingga sesuatu yang tidak disukai Seungcheol terjadi, memutuskan hubungan kulit dengan orang yang baru saja membuatnya jatuh cinta di pandangan pertama tersebut.

"Emm, terima kasih." Ucap orang itu seraya menyelipkan poninya pada telinganya dan tersenyum kepada Seungcheol. Dan jangan tanya apa kabar Seungcheol saat ini, dia akan mati jika jantung nya tidak bedetak dengan normal sekarang juga. Ia anggap senyuman itu adalah senyuman terindah yang pernah dia lihat. Setelah senyuman ibunya sendiri.

Mata Seungcheol terus terbuka melihat wajah malaikat yang ia lihat di depan matanya sendiri. Sangat sempurna, dengan mata yang indah, hidung yang dibilang cukup mancung, dan bibir tipis. Sangat sempurna. Bahkan mata Seungcheol tidak berkedip sekarang. Dia terlalu tertusuk oleh pesona 'orang itu'.

"Hei?" tanya orang itu. Namun tak ada jawaban.

"Permisi?" tanya orang itu lagi. Tapi tidak ia temukan hasil. Sekarang orang itu melambai lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Seungcheol, namun tidak terjadi apa apa.

 **PUK**

 **BLUSH**

Wajah Seungcheol menghangat tiba tiba. Dikarenakan, orang yang dianggap Seungcheol masa depannya menepuk pipinya pelan, bahkan terbilang lembut. Maka wajah Seungcheol sontak memerah, dan tubuh Seungcheol tiba tiba mundur 1 langkah ke belakang. Kesadarannya pun telah kembali.

"N-Ne? W-W-Wae-yo?"

"Aku mengucapkan terima kasih untukmu, tapi kau tidak merespon apapun." Orang itu pun menundukkan kepalanya sambil mem-pout-kan bibirnya. Tentu saja itu membuat Seungcheol semua orang ingin menggigit kepalanya sekarang juga. Terima kasih pada Tuhan karena mempertemukan Seungcheol dengannya hari ini.

"Ah, iya. Maaf." Seungcheol menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia benar benar minta maaf sekarang. Dan kita melupakan fakta bahwa Mingyu masih membuka mulutnya lebar lebar. Sepanjang umur hidupnya, tidak pernah dia mendengar Seungcheol meminta maaf kepada orang lain selain keluarganya.

"Gwaenchanha."

"Siapa namamu?"

"Eung?" Baik orang asing itu maupun Mingyu mengkerutkan keningnya. Apa maksud Seungcheol sekarang? Tidak ada. Dia hanya ingin tau, siapa nama calon masa depannya ini. Abaikan kalimat tadi.

"N-Ne. Siapa namamu? Aku, Choi Seungcheol." Lagi lagi ia menggaruk tengkuknya dengan tangan kiri dan mengulurkan tangannya *lagi* dengan tangan kanannya. Seungcheol mengalihkan pandangannya, ia malu untuk menatap wajah sosok malaikat di depannya.

 **SREETT**

Seungcheol dapat merasakan kulit yang sangat lembut bagaikan kulit bayi yang baru lahir menyentuh kulit telapak tangannya. Dan ia menyukainya. "Yoon Junghan." Ucapan singkat dari Junghan dapat membuat hati Seungcheol meleleh seketika, nama yang indah menciptakan sosok yang indah. Ia mempercayai perkataan ibunya sekarang. Dulu ibunya sering berkata bahwa nama 'Choi Seungcheol' itu jelek, karena dulu SD Seungcheol sering membolos sekolah. Kali ini, Seungcheol mempercayai ucapan ibunya karena ia melihat sosok indah dengan nama yang tak kalah indah.

Dengan satu pertanyaan dari Seungcheol, menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan bercabang. Seperti 'Dimana kau tinggal?' 'Bolehkah aku mendapatkan nomor telefonmu?' 'Apa yang kau lakukan disini?'

"Ehem." Suara deheman menyadarkan kedua insan yang sedang asik berkomunikasi di samping pintu keluar ini. Membuat seseorang yang terabaikan memilih untuk memutuskan komunikasi mereka berdua. Kim Mingyu.

Setelah itu, Mingyu mendapat 2 tapapan. Yang pertama polos. Yang kedua, tatapan yang seolah olah berbicara . . .Gyu. Dan dia lebih memilih menatap balik tatapan yang polos.

"Maaf, nona. Aku dan Seungcheol harus pulang." Mingyu berkata seolah itu bukanlah masalahnya. Namun berbalik dengan Seungcheol, wajah Seungcheol seolah mengatakan itu-bukan-kebenaran-nya pada Junghan. "Aah, iya. Maaf ya, aku membuang waktu kalian." Junghan tersenyum saat waktu yang ia perlukan untuk mengenal Seungcheol lebih dalam telah habis. Sejujurnya, dia sangat kecewa.

"Mingyu." Panggilan singkat dari Seungcheol membuat Mingyu menoleh, dan dapat Mingyu dengar, nada bicara Seungcheol yang sedikit— yaa , kau tau. Mingyu akan mati setelah ini. Setelah berpamitan dengan Junghan, Mingyu dan Seungcheol melesat keluar cafe dan masuk ke dalam mobil Seungcheol. Disinilah, neraka bagi Mingyu.

 **BLAM**

Seungcheol menutup pintu mobilnya dengan keras saat dia sudah di dalamnya. Itu menandakan, kekesalan Seungcheol akan ter'bagi' dengan Mingyu. Saat itu juga, bulu kuduk Mingyu berdiri seketika. Saat Seungcheol tenggelam dalam api emosi. Tapi Mingyu tenggelam dalam udara ketakutan.

"Emmm.. Hyung?" —Mingyu

"Apa ,Mingyu? Belum cukup? Kau bisa memberhentikkan sebagai mahasiswa juga, Kim Mingyu." Penekenan kata 'Kim Mingyu' di kalimat terakhir dapat tercetak jelas bahwa Seungcheol sedang ingin bermain main sedikit dengan Mingyu.

"Tapi, kau belum menyelesaikan kuliahmu,hyung." Mingyu menatap jalanan dari dalam mobil. Dia tidak melihat, bahwa Seungcheol sedang ingin mengumbarkan emosinya.

..1..

..2..

..3—

"YAK! AKU TIDAK BICARA SOAL ITU , KIM MINGYU! AKU BERBICARA SOAL KAU TADI YANG TIDAK SOPANNYA MENGAJAKKU PULANG DI SAAT KAMI SEDANG BERBICARA!" Gertak Seungcheol. Mingyu bahkan sempat tersentak dan loncat kecil. Ia sangat terkejut tadi.

"Mian." Gumam Mingyu. Pelan, namun terdengar jelas oleh Seungcheol. Setelah itu, terdengar helaan nafas dari orang yang sedang menyetir itu. Seungcheol memang harus sabar menghadapi anak ini. Mingyu terkadang tidak sopan bahkan sampai Seungcheol menganggapnya kurang ajar.

"Besok aku akan menemuinya lagi." Gumam Seungcheol. Mingyu mengembangkan senyumannya.

..."BOLEH AKU IKUT?! ~"...

..."TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKK!"...

.

.

.

Kali ini, tanpa Mingyu, Seungcheol dapat pergi menuju cafe dengan tenang. Dia dapat menikmati indahnya kota Seoul tanpa debat dengan Mingyu. Benar benar tenang—Pikir Seungcheol. Maaf jika ini tidak sopan, tapi Seungcheol benar benar menikmati perjalanannya.

 **TING**

Bel di dalam cafe itu berbunyi, menandakan seseorang memasuki cafe itu. Dan benar saja, Seungcheol langsung mendapat sambutan dari pelayan cafe. Seungcheol langsung duduk dan memesan sesuatu.

 **DEG**

'Kita bertemu lagi, sayang.' Seungcheol berbatin sendiri, mengkhayal sendiri .

"Junghan." Panggil Seungcheol. Seseorang yang sedang mencari tempat duduk pun langsung menoleh pada Seungcheol dan tersenyum padanya. Cukup dengan senyuman itu saja, Seungcheol bisa di katakan tewas di tempat dan Junghan pelakunya.

"Ah~ Seungcheol, kita bertemu lagi." Junghan menaruh nampannya di atas meja mereka berdua. Bahkan Seungcheol mengkhayal mereka berdua sedang berkencan sekarang.

"Ne, apa yang kau lakukan disini, Junghan?" Sebenarnya sebuah gumaman 'chagi-ya' tidak tersebut oleh Seungcheol di akhir kata. Itu terlalu memalukan. Mereka saja baru mengenal satu sama lain kemarin. Secara tidak sengaja tentunya.

"Ah~ Aku setiap hari kesini. Kau sendiri?" Junghan mulai mencuil cuil santapannya. "Ingin bertemu denganmu." Jawab Seungcheol pelan.

"Eung?"

"—Ani— "

"Aneh. Kau tadi mengatakan sesuatu." Selidik Junghan. Ini memang aneh. Tadi Junghan mendengar sesuatu yang keluar dari mulut Seungcheol.

"A—Aku—Aku ingin bertemu temanku. Ya, temanku." Gugup Seungcheol. Sebenarnya ingin Seungcheol mengatakan yang sebenarnya, namun nyalinya menciut seketika.

"Ooh.. yang kemarin?"

"Mingyu? Tidak, aku tidak mau mengajak dia lagi kesini. " Junghan terekeh. Sepertinya Junghan tau bahwa Seungcheol memang jengkel terhadap Mingyu.

"Jinjja? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dia menyebalkan." Junghan terkikik lagi. Lalu sebuah nampan dibawakan oleh seorang pelayan perempuan yang datang, dan itu adalah Ice cream vanilla, Ice cream Strawberry, dan Wafer Ice cream.

"Eung~? Seungcheol? Kau akan menghabiskan semuanya?" Junghan seperti menerka nerka mimik wajah Seungcheol yang sedang berpikir. "Tidak. Kau mau membantuku?" Tiba tiba wajah Junghan berubah menjadi cerah.

..."Tentu!"...

.

.

.

"Terima kasih telah mengantarkanku pulang. Kau ingin masuk?" Junghan masih betak di depan pintu berbincang bincang berdua bersama Seungcheol. Dengan Seungcheol yang masih bersandar di luar mobilnya setelah membantu Seungcheol memakan es krim strawberry dan mengantarnya pulang.

"Anni. Kau masuk saja, aku akan pulang setelah kau masuk rumah, Junghan." Entah kenapa itu terdengar manis oleh Junghan, menyebabkan beberapa sel merah memusat pada wajah Junghan bahkan beberapa memusat pada telinga Junghan. Dan itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan di mata Seungcheol, bahkan Seungcheol hampir mengumpulkan niat untuk memakan Junghan hidup hidup.

 **BLAM**

Pintu rumah Junghan tertutup perlahan, namun jantung seseorang yang menutup pintu tersebut berdetak sangat kencang. Wajahnya memerah sempurna. Sekarang ia menggosok gosok wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Sekarang ia harus mandi. Yaa, mandi.

Sementara di luar, masih ada seseorang yang sedang berloncat loncat kegirangan. Wajahnya memerah walaupun tipis. Ia harus pulang dan menceritakannya dengan Mingyu. Tapi... ia takut, ia akan mengamuk jika bertemu Mingyu.

 **BLAM**

Seungcheol sudah mantap untuk menceritakannya pada Mingyu. Dan mulai dari sekarang, Seungcheol mengemudikan mobilnya di siang hari ini. Tiba tiba—

 **DDRRTT DDRRTTT**

Sesuatu yang terdapat di dalam kantung celana Seungcheol bergetar, dan Seungcheol memutuskan untuk menepikan mobilnya. Sebuah benda persegi panjang keluar dari saku celana Seungcheol dan terdapat nama 'Mingyu Kim' disana.

PIP

"Yeoboseoyo?"

" _Kau tau siapa aku, Seungcheol. Dan sekarang aku berada di kampus. Dan kau harus kesini sekarang juga._ _ **SEKARANG**_ _."_ Sebuah penekanan kata 'Sekarang' pada bagian kalimat terakhir menusuk telinga Seungcheol dalam dalam.

"YA! ORANG MACAM APA YANG MAU BERTEMU DENGANMU, AKU MASIH MEMPUNYAI BANYAK PEKE—" Mingyu memutuskan kontak mereka secara satu pihak dari seberang. Dan Seungcheol mendengus kencang di sini. Itu artinya, dia tidak bisa menolak, bahkan menelpon Mingyu, itu akan membuang waktunya.

" _Mungkin, jika aku menelponmu, waktuku akan terkuras. Tapi jika aku akan bertemu denganmu, waktuku akan lenyap, Kim Mingyu."_ Seungcheol menyetujui batinnya sendiri sekarang. Dan ia mengendarai mobilnya menuju kampusnya di bawah sinar terik matahari.

SKIP TIME

"Ada apa, Kim Mingyu? Kau membuang waktuku jika kau tidak menjawabnya." Kesal Seungcheol. Dia merasa bahwa waktunya benar benar terbuang oleh Mingyu seorang. Dan itu tidak ada gunanya sama sekali. Hanya untuk mengumpat di balik lemari perpustakaan. "Kau ingin bermain petak um—"

"SSSTTT" Mingyu meletakkan jari telunjuknya di atas bibir Seungcheol, dan Seungcheol terdiam. Wajahnya memerah. Bukan bersemu, ia menahan amarahnya agar tidak di sebar di dalam perpustakaan. Bibir ku tidak suci lagi—Pikir Seungcheol.

"Itu, lihat itu." Seungcheol mengikuti arah tangan Mingyu.. dan itu menuju kepada seseorang yang membaca buku biologi. "Dia sangat cantik." Lanjut Mingyu, sekarang Mingyu menggigit lemari perpustakaan itu gemas. Seseorang di depannya sangat cantik.

"Hanya itu?" Mingyu mengangguk dalam ketidaksadarannya, ia hanya menjawab pertanyaan Seungcheol dengan jujur. Tanpa kesadarannya. Ekspresi datar terpampang jelas di wajah Seungcheol dan hanya untuk Mingyu.

"Lebih baik jangan hubungi aku, Mingyu. Kau membuang waktuku." Seungcheol pergi meninggalkan Mingyu yang masih setia di balik lemari perpustakaan itu.

"J-Jeon Wonwoo." Mingyu terlihat kaku membaca 'nametag' yang terpampang di dada kiri seseorang yang membuat Mingyu seperti orang bodoh. Seperti sasaeng fans. Lalu, ia menyadari hilangnya Seungcheol, tiba tiba di panik. Dan ternyata Seungcheol masih ada di depan pintu perpustakaan. Dan Mingyu mengejarnya. Ia merelakan seseorang yang bahkan membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama di perpustakaan.

.

.

Kedua namja berjalan beriringan di koridor kampus mereka. Kim Mingyu dan Choi Seungcheol. Mingyu yang sedang memainkan handphone Seungcheol selalu mendengus jika permainannya kalah telak. Dan Mingyu selalu menyalahkan handphone Seungcheol yang rusak. Aneh.

 **BRUGH**

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA— KIM MINGYU, APAKAH KAU MABUK? AHAHA" Seungcheol tertawa dengan kencangnya. Pasalnya, Mingyu yang sedang asik memainkan handphonenya menabrak tiang di depannya, dan itu membuat wajah Mingyu sedikit memerah.

Dan pada akhirnya, Seungcheol mengambil kembali benda persegi panjang miliknya itu. Baru saja ingin memasukannya ke dalam saku, handphonenya bergetar, dan tidak ada nama seseorang, hanyalah nomor. Itu artinya orang yang tidak ada di dalam kontaknya menelepon. Namun,siapa?

PIP

"Yeoboseoyo?"

" _Hai Seungcheol, masih mengingatku?"_

 **DEG**

"J-J-Jang Doyoon?"

" _Ne, kau masih mengingatku rupanya. Hahaha, ini lucu sekali, Choi Seungcheol. Apakah kau masih ingin mengejar ngejarku sekarang?"_

"Persetan dengan masa lalu. Aku sudah memiliki yang lain, Jang Doyoon!"

" _Tapi sekarang aku ingin mengejarmu~"_

"Pergilah, dasar pembunuh." Seungcheol mematikan handphonenya, secara satu pihak. Dia tidak ingin berkomunikasi dengan Doyoon lagi. Dia menghancurkan hidupnya. Dia membunuh sesuatu yang sangat berharga baginya.

"H-Hyung? Tadi-Tadi Doyoon Hyung?" Mingyu tergagap dengan pembicaraan Seungcheol dan orang yang menelponnya tadi. Seungcheol hanya mengangguk sambil mengusak ngusakan wajahnya dengan kulit telapak tangannya.

"J-Jangan bertemu dengannya, hyung. Kumohon."

"Aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya, Mingyu."

"Aku akan menjagamu. Mingyu Kim. Junghan Yoon. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian bertemu Doyoon." —Seungcheol

 **TBC**

Wakwaw, jadi Mingyu itu siapanya Seungcheol ampe dijagain, sebenarnya Seungcheol itu satpamnya Mingyu *ga. Jadi, ada jawabannya di chapter selanjutnya. Doyoon siapanya Seungcheol, author juga ga tau sih. Author kan labil. Jadi entah Junghan ketemu Seungcheol, ato Seungcheol ketemu Doyoon, ato malah Junghan ketemu Doyoon trus brantem kek emak emak arisan, ngga kok ngga, boong.

Kok jadi kayak sinetron gitu ya? Emang sih :v :v Tenang ajah, Author ga akan biarin Doyoon mendapatkan Seungcheol. Karena, author suka warna kuning. Karena, author rumahnya nanas *lah. Oke, sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya. Kalo mau tau updatenya kapan, add pin bb author ya *promot* ada di bio kok sist/?. Oh iya, SELAMA UTS, AUTHOR GA PEGANG HP/KOMPI YA. MAU POKUS POKUS TRALALA . DADAAH. SALAM SEPENTIN.

—ParkFamily


	2. Chapter 2

~SEUNGHAN SCENE~

SEASON 1

CHAPTER 2

YAOI BRO SIST

.

.

" _Aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya, Mingyu."_

" _Aku akan menjagamu. Mingyu Kim. Junghan Yoon. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian bertemu Doyoon." —Seungcheol_

.

.

 **TAP TAP**

Kedua namja berjalan berdampingan di koridor kampus mereka sambil memikirkan kejadian yang terjadi pada mereka barusan, mereka terdiam satu sama lain seseorang yang terdapat di urutan _'blacklist_ ' nomor satu di hidup Seungcheol menghubunginya lagi. Dan itu cukup membuat Seungcheol dan Mingyu terkejut. Setelah menghilang selama 6 tahun, dia kembali dengan tujuan ingin mendapatkan Seungcheol. Dan Seungcheol bisa menebak Doyoon akan kembali menghilangkan satu jiwa, atau bahkan berpuluh puluh jiwa yang mempunyai hubungan apapun dengan Seungcheol.

"Hyung." Mingyu akhirnya melelehkan atmosfer beku yang membatasi mereka berdua. Keheningan pun akhirnya terpecahkan. Seungcheol langsung menoleh pada namja yang lebih tinggi namun lebih muda darinya.

"Mari kita kembali ke kelas."

"Kelasmu atau kelasku?" Dingin. Mingyu bisa merasakan dari nada Seungcheol yang berubah seketika, berbeda 180 derajat dengan beberapa menit sebelumnya.

"Kelasmu."

"Tidak ada yang menarik di kelasku, Mingyu."

"Tapi aku menyukai tempatnya, sangat rapih."

"Tumben sekali kau memuji kelasku, biasanya kau malah memaki kelasku." Decih Seungcheol. Namun Mingyu dapat melihat senyum kecil yang tertancap di wajah tampan Seungcheol.

 **CEKLEK**

Pada akhirnya, kedua namja ini berakhir di ruang kelas Seungcheol. Mereka membawa mata mereka untuk menjelajah rungan itu setelah bola lampu yang terdapat di tengah atap kelas itu memberikan pencahayaan. Dan mereka mendapati kedua insan sedang bermesraan di pojok ruangan.

Dan tidak mungkin Mingyu dan Seungcheol menganggu mereka, dan sepasang orang yang ada di pojokkan itu adalah temannya sendiri, Kim Seok Min. Dan entahlah siapa yang satu lagi. Seokmin tidak pernah bercerita tentang kekasihnya.

"Hyung, mereka temanmu?" Mingyu berbisik di depan telinga Seungcheol, pastinya dia agak berbungkuk untuk menggapai telinga Seungcheol. Seseorang yang kelebihan kalsium ini tidak mau melihat sepasang kekasih itu dengan matanya.

"Yang satu temanku, dan yang satu lagi aku tidak tau." Seungcheol berbisik dan menggidikkan bahunya. Ia tidak peduli dengan temannya itu. Dia membenci adegan drama. Dan ini menambah perasaan bencinya terhadap drama. Terlebih drama yang ada di TV.

"Siapa namanya?" —Mingyu

"Seokmin." —Seungcheol

"Apakah kau pernah berpikir adegan ini sangat menjijikkan?" Mingyu berbisik agar keras sekarang, tapi tidak dapat di dengar oleh kedua orang yang sedang saling berpanggut panggut di ujung sana. Dan Mingyu dan Seungcheol memang tidak niat untuk menganggu mereka.

"Bahkan sekarang aku sedang mengumpulkan niat untuk menegur mereka." Gumam Seungcheol. Dia memang benar benar mengumpulkan niat, tapi bukan untuk menganggu Seokmin dan kekasihnya, melainkan menghubungi Junghan.

Tiba tiba nyalinya menciut seketika, mengingat hal yang terjadi pada ponselnya tadi. Dia menjadi trauma terhadap ponselnya. Kakinya bergerak menuju tempat duduknya. Dikarenakan tempat duduknya terdapat di dekat orang yang sedang—kalian tau itu, maka kedua orang itu membuka matanya perlahan, dan melepaskan kontak mereka. Keduanya menunduk dalam.

"Eung? Maaf, aku tidak berniat untuk menganggu kalian." —Seungcheol. Dan orang itu sedikit terkejut dan meloncat sedikit.

"Seungcheol?!"

"Seokmin?!" Seungcheol memasang wajah 'sangat' terkejut. Dan itu membuat Seokmin dapat melihat wajah kebohongan dari Seungcheol, sebenarnya Seungcheol tidak terkejut setengah mati seperti Seokmin. Seokmin pun mendengus kesal.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Seokmin ikut duduk di samping Seungcheol mengabaikan seseorang yang masih menunduk dalam di sampingnya. "Yang pasti bukan menganggu kalian."

"Maafkan aku, Seungcheol."

"Gwaench—"

"Tidak masalah, oh ya. Apakah kalian berdua kenal dengan Jeon Wonwoo?" Selak Mingyu. Seokmin mengangguk.

"Dia, namja misterius yang tidak memiliki ekspresi untuk di tunjukan." Cibir Seokmin.

"Yak! Jangan menghinanya." Mingyu mengangkat tangannya hendak memukul kepala Seokmin, lalu dia teringat bahwa Seokmin lebih tua darinya, dia beranggapan bahwa Seokmin lebih tua darinya, karena Seokmin adalah teman satu angkatan Seungcheol. Begitu.

"Ada yang sedang jatuh cinta, Seokmin. Biarkan saja." Sindir Seungcheol sambil menampilkan senyum miringnya. Sedangkan Mingyu hanya menghembuskan nafas terakhir panjang menandakan dia sangat kesal dengan hyung-nya ini.

"Siapa? Dia jatuh cinta kepada si Wonwoo itu?" Seokmin menahan tawanya, dan itu cukup membuat Mingyu kesal setengah mati.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Gumam Mingyu. Sangat pelan.

"Hati hati jika kau mencintainya, bisa bisa dia tidak merespon sama sekali." Ucap Seokmin.

"Dia bahkan menolak pernyataan cinta 3 wanita dan 2 pria. Tanpa ekspresi dan tanpa basa basi. Jadi aku memperingatimu." Lanjut Seokmin. Seokmin menatap Mingyu yang terlihat sedang berpikir sejenak.

"Apa ada kemungkinan besar aku akan mengalami itu?" Mingyu menatap Seokmin dengan penuh mohon.

"Mungkin." Singkat Seokmin.

"Seokmin, siapa yang di sampingmu itu? Apakah dia kekasihmu?" Bisik Seungcheol sangat pelan di depan telinga Seokmin. Bahkan nyaris seperti godaan -_-

"Oh? Dia Boo Seungkwan. Ya, dia memang kekasihku." Ucap Seokmin, bahkan tanpa ragu volume suaranya sangat keras. Sehingga membuat semua orang di sana menengok ke arah Seokmin. Salah satunya sempat menoleh dan menunduk lebih dalam dengan wajah yang sangat memerah.

'Berani beraninya kau membanggakanku dengan sangat kencang seperti itu. Itu memalukan /' Batin Seungkwan.

"Hei, ada apa, Boo?" Seokmin menoleh ke arah Seungkwan yang terdiam sedari tadi. Biasanya tidak seperti ini— Pikir Seokmin.

Dan pertanyaan Seokmin membuat satu pukulan pelan nan lembut dari sang kekasih. Dan Seokmin tau situasi ini, Seokmin pun tersenyum cerah. "Dia malu." Santai Seokmin. Dan itu membuat pukulan pelan lembut itu lagi mendarat di kepalanya.

"Seungcheol, kami sudah berpasangan, kau mana?" Goda Seokmin.

"Aku sudah mempunyai target, namun aku tidak tau betul tentangnya." Pout Seungcheol membuat seseorang yang ada di sekitarnya mual mendadak.

"Nugu?" Sahut Seokmin. Seungcheol bangun dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil spidol hitam dan mulai menulis di depan kelasnya, tentu saja di papan tulis -_-

"Yak! Jangan menghabiskan spidol! Nanti kita semua akan mendapati omelan dari Tuan Jung!" Ocehan Seokmin tidak dapat menghentikan Seungcheol menulis sesuatu di papan tulisnya.

" **YOON ... HAN"** Seungcheol memberikan jarak pada kedua kata itu. Mungkin ini tanda bahwa seluruh manusia di dekatnya harus menebak.

"Yoon Junghan?" Seungcheol dan lain lain menoleh pada sumber suara, Boo Seungkwan? Dia mengetahuinya?

"Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Seungcheol. Dan pertanyaan itu membuat Seungcheol mendapatkan anggukan dari Seungkwan.

Seungcheol berlari ke arah Seungkwan dan menggebrak/? meja yang ada di depan Seungkwan membuat Seungkwan terkejut dan langsung memeluk leher Seokmin. "Jangan mengagetkannnya." Tiba tiba Seungcheol mengerutkan keningnya saat mendapatan _death glare_ dari temannya, Seokmin.

"Iya iya, emm, Seungkwan, apa yang kau tau tentang Yoon Junghan?" Nada Seungcheol melembut.

"Semuanya, rumahku ada di samping rumahnya." Singkat Seungkwan. Namun terdengar jelas. Membuat pertanyaan lain timbul di dalam percakapan mereka. Dan mereka menjadikan sesi pertanyaan ini, sesi pertanyaan terpanjang Seungcheol bagi Mingyu dan Seokmin. Bahkan sebelumnya, Seungcheol sedikit bertanya. Dan 1 jam setelahnya—

...Sesi pertanyaan selesai...

.

.

.

Seungcheol melajukan mobilnya di tengah tengah jalanan senja yang agak ramai, tapi tetap Seungcheol menjaga kecepatannya agar tidak terlalu cepat. Sementara orang di sampingnya sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Tiba tiba Seungcheol teringat perkataan Seungkwan mengenai Junghan. Dan itu membuat Seungcheol semakin bersemangat ingin pulang dan ke rumah Junghan sekarang.

 **CCKKIITTT**

Akhirnya sampai, di apartement mereka berdua, Seungcheol membuka ponselnya dengan tergesa gesa, membuka kontak dan mencari kontak bernama 'Junghan'. Ini saatnya. Seungcheol mengetikkan sesuatu yang ingin dia katakan kepada Junghan.

 **DDRRRTTT**

Di rumahnya, di kamarnya, Junghan mendapati ponselnya bergetar. Junghan tersenyum mendapati nama yang terpampang jelas di ponselnya. 'C Seungcheol'. Dan dia membukanya, ternyata pesan.

 **FROM : C Seungcheol**

 **TO : Y Junghan**

 **Aku akan kerumahmu sekarang.**

Junghan mengernyitkan dahinya, apa yang akan dilakukan Seungcheol? Lalu dia mengetikkan sesuatu, terkadang dia terlihat berpikir apa yang harus dia balas pada pesan kepada Seungcheol ini.

 **FROM : Y Junghan**

 **TO : C Seungcheol**

 **Untuk apa? Apakah aku akan dapat hadiah?**

Setelah itu tidak ada pesan lagi yang terkirim ke ponselnya, dan itu membut Junghan menunggu di depan pintu— di sofa panjang miliknya. Dengan posisi terbaring ia menatap pintu yang sedari tadi tidak berubah apapun.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

Junghan langsung bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, dan langsung berlari ke arah pintu dengan senyum cerah. Saat ia membukanya, benar saja, Seungcheol yang sedari tadi ia tunggu sudah datang. Seungcheol pun menyambut Junghan dengan senyuman tak kala cerah.

Setelah mempersilahkan Seungcheol masuk, Seungcheol duduk di sofa yang dipakai Junghan berbaring. Akhirnya, Junghan membuka mulutnya.

"Eung~ Ada apa?" Gugup Junghan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Namun ia bisa melihat senyum menawan terpajang di wajah Seungcheol.

"Maukah kau ber-sekolah denganku?" Seungcheol menaruh plastik plastik yang ia bawa di meja yang ada di depannya.

"Ye? Tapi~ Aku tidak ada biayanya." Gumam Junghan. Nada yang dilontarkan Junghan seolah olah membuat orang yang berada di sekitarnya ingin mengadopsinya sekarang juga, seperti Seungcheol. Seungcheol sedang dalam keadaan menahan dirinya atas kadar keimutan/? yang dimiliki Junghan.

"Aku bisa menanganinya~" Ucap Seungcheol.

"Anni~" Lembut Junghan. "Tidak perlu, aku tidak perlu sekolah." Ucap Junghan, dan itu membuat hati Seungcheol sedikit teriris. Menyakitkan.—Pikir Seungcheol.

"Kau harus bersamaku~." Tegas namun lembut, kata yang dilontarkan Seungcheol cukup membuat wajah Junghan memerah sekali lagi.

"Ayolah~ Kumohon." Mohon Seungcheol. Junghan melepas ikat rambutnya, membuat surai panjangnya terulur kebawah begitu saja. "Bagaimana dengan rambut ini?" Junghan mengusap rambutnya pelan. Ia takut akan di ejek 'perempuan' dengan teman barunya.

"Biarkan saja." Tangan Seungcheol mengulur menggenggam lengan Junghan , dan sontak membuat Junghan menolehkan kepalanya. "Eung~?" Wajah merah padam tercetak ~lagi~ di wajah Junghan.

"Mari kita makan malam bersama." Tegas Seungcheol membuat mata Junghan mengalamami pemenuhan volume.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan angka 10, namun kedua nyawa di dalam rumah sederhana masih asik berbicara canggung satu sama lain. Keduanya masih terlihat ragu untuk berbicara sekalipun. Malam ini Junghan yang memasak, dan bagi Seungcheol, masakan Junghan adalah yang terbaik—setelah ibunya—.

"Ah— Maaf aku lancang mengajakmu makan malam bersama." Ragu Seungcheol.

"Gwaenchana-yo~ Aku juga menyukai makan malam ini." Santai Junghan, namun jantung mereka berdua tidak dapat diajak kompromi, keduanya berdetak kencang, tak bisa tenang.

"Aku juga menyukaimu." Gumam Seungcheol sangat pelan, sangat. Namun, pendengaran Junghan memiliki kelebihan dan Junghan mendengarnya, namun dia memilih untuk diam. Dia merasakan apa yang di rasakan Seungcheol. Dia mencintai Seungcheol.

"Seungcheol~?"

"Heung?"

"Kapan aku bisa memulai sekolahku?"

"Besok."

 **BRAK**

"JINJJA?!" Bentak Junghan. Dan Seungcheol segera menutup kupingnya, dan mengangguk pelan. Ini cukup memotong telinganya. Persis seperti Mingyu—Pikir Seungcheol.

"YEEEEEAAAAAA~~" Junghan berkeliaran di rumahnya sambil berteriak 'Yea' berkali kali, dan itu membuat Seungcheol tersenyum, sangat kekanak kanakan. Itu membuat perasaan Seungcheol kepada Junghan semakin kuat .eak.

"Gomawo-yo~~~" Berakhir dengan Junghan memeluk Seungcheol sangat erat. Dan itu membuat wajah tampan Seungcheol bersemu.

Pada awalnya, Junghan berniat mencium kedua pipi Seungcheol, namun otaknya tiba tiba menahannya. Dia sangat memalukan jika melakukan itu.

Junghan melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata Seungcheol. Dengan posisi... Junghan duduk di atas kedua paha Seungcheol. Dan posisi ini mengundang Seungcheol untuk melahap Junghan. Namun dia sadar, bahwa Seungcheol saja belum mengutarakan perasaannya.

"J-J-Jung?" Gugup Seungcheol dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih padamu." Junghan tersenyum cantik. Kini wajah mereka sudah sangat dekat, dengan rambut pirang Junghan yang menyapu wajah tampannya.

Wajah Junghan semakin mendekat, matanya mulai terpejam. Entah sihir atau apa, mata Seungcheol juga ikut terpejam. Kedua nafas mereka terhenti saat jarak sepanjang 1.5 inchi di antara wajah mereka berdua.

... Dan pada akhirnya ...

 **CUP**

Bibir mereka berdua menempel sempurna. Dengan tangan Junghan berada di tengkuk Seungcheol. Dan tangan Seungcheol beranjak ragu menuju pinggang ramping Junghan.

Dan sudah cukup lama mereka berposisi begini, Junghan menarik tengkuknya, menciptakan desahan kecewa dari Seungcheol. Kini wajah Junghan-lah yang lebih merah dari wajah Seungcheol.

"Maaf." Ucapan singkat dari Junghan memulai pergerakan Junghan untuk beranjak dari kedua paha Seungcheol, namun karena ada tangan Seungcheol di pinggang ramping Junghan, Seungcheol sengaja menahannya.

"Aku meminta perwujud-an terima kasihmu lagi." Seungcheol memejamkan matanya, namun ia membuka matanya lagi, mendapati Junghan dengan wajah terkejut dan merah padam.

"Kumohon." Ucapan permohonan Seungcheol memulai sesi -per-wu-jud-an-te-ri-ma-ka-sih- dari Junghan.

Benda kenyal milik keduanya menempel. Menyalurkan perasaan yang tak kunjung di ucapkan. Selama mereka masih saling menempel, selama itu pula jantung Junghan dan Seungcheol tidak berdetak seperti biasanya. Mereka berdetak dengan 6 detak per detik. Sangat cepat.

Tak puas hanya menempel, Seungcheol mulai memberanikan diri untuk menggerakan bibirnya di atas bibir Junghan. Dan itu membuat tubuh Junghan agak tersentak, namun, beberapa detik setelahnya, Junghan mulai memasuki dunia yang sudah di masuki Seungcheol terlebih dahulu. Dunia kenikmatan.

Junghan mulai terhanyut dengan permainan Seungcheol. Dengan berani, Junghan melingkarkan lengannya di leher Seungcheol, membuat ciuman mereka lebih dalam dan dalam. Tak hanya saling melumat, Junghan yang kini memimpin, dia menghisap bibir bawah Seungcheol dengan sensual. Dan itu membuat Seungcheol terpancing, dan dia yang memimpin sekarang.

Siapa yang bisa melawan permainan Seungcheol?

Bahkan saat ini, Junghan dan Seungcheol sedang melakukan apa yang Seokmin dan Seungkwan lakukan. Saling berpanggut panggutan. Namun Seungcheol yang lebih memimpin permainan.

Ini adalah pengalaman terbaik bagi mereka berdua. Sebelumnya, tidak ada yang pernah melakukannya dengan orang lain.

 **DDRRRTT**

Suara getaran ponsel Seungcheol menyadarkan mereka berdua, dengan perlahan, mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka, dan mereka hampir menutup ponsel Seungcheol dan ingin melanjutkannya, namun nama Mingyu menarik perhatian keduanya.

"Ah?! Apalagi?" Dengan tidak sopannya Seungcheol tidak mengucapkan kata pembuka dalam percakapan telepon dengan Mingyu. Dan maaf sekali, dia merasa sangat terganggu barusan, dan itu membuat mood nya turun drastis.

" _Hyung~ Wonwoo datang ke apartement kita~"_ Nada manis Mingyu salah terdengar di telinga Seungcheol, itu adalah nada terburuk yang pernah Seungcheol dengar. Dan setelah ini Seungcheol akan mengutuk Mingyu.

"Lalu?"

" _Bolehkah aku berhubungan dengannya? Kekasih mungkin?"_ WHAT!? Hyung nya bahkan belum berkekasih, Mingyu memintanya memiliki kekasih. Omg.

"Bisakah tidak secepat ini?" Kesal Seungcheol.

" _Jeball~"_

"Dasar menjijikkan, terserah kau." Final! Itu adalah jawaban bagi Mingyu.

" _GOMAWO~~!"_

PIP

Seungcheol menatap ponselnya kesal. Dan ia menatap Junghan kembali. Wajahnya merah padam.

"Junghan." Panggil Seungcheol

"Aku mencintaimu." Lanjut Seungcheol, dan ia pikir ini waktunya. Junghan sedikit terkejut.

"Hanya karena ciuman?"

"Aku mencintaimu semenjak di Ddakko Caffe~" Goda Seungcheol.

"Aku—"

 **TBC**

Nah kan ,Kisseu kisseu an. Ketemu Seokmin Seungkwan lagi :v :v :v DITERIMA GA YAAA?~~~ NTAHLAH. DAPET RESTU NI YE.

MAAP LAMA YA, SOALNYA UTS MENJALARI OTAKKUH, MAAP GA KETEMU DOYOON DULU DISINI. KASIAN :V :V. OKE OKE, BESOK ADA DOYOON NYA KOK. MAAP YA UPDATE MALEM MALEM.

MAKASIH BANGET UDAH REVIEW :" :" TERHURA MIMIN. OKE, LANJUTNYA BAKAL SECEPATNYA KOK.

DAH YA , UDAH MALEM, BABAY. ATI ATI DI JALAN.


	3. Chapter 3

~SEUNGHAN SCENE~

SEASON 1

CHAPTER 3

YAOI BRO SIST

.

.

" _Aku mencintaimu semenjak di Ddakko Caffe~" Goda Seungcheol._

" _Aku—"_

 _._

 _._

"—Tidak tau,hahahaha."

Junghan langsung berlari berkeliling rumahnya sambil tertawa. Mengejek Seungcheol tentunya. Dan itu membuat Seungcheol terpancing berlari mengejar Junghan sambil berteriak 'Berhenti disana, Yoon!'.

 **DDDRRRTTTT**

Sesi kejar-kejaran Seungcheol dan Junghan tiba tiba di hentikan oleh getaran ponsel milik Seungcheol. Terdapat nama Mingyu di sana. Dan lagi lagi dia mendengus karena Mingyu.

PIP

" _HYUNG!KEMBALILAH KERUMAH, AKU TIDAK KUAT MENDAPAT KEBAHAGIAAN SEPERTI INI~"_ SeungcheoldapatmendengarjeritantertahanMingyu, dantidakusahbertanyakenapaMingyusepertiitu, satujawaban yang dapatSeungcheoltebak, **JEON WONWOO**.

Dan padadetik yang samasetelahMingyumenyelesaikankalimatnya, Seungcheolmematikanponselnya. Lalumendengus—lagi—.

"D-De-Dengar?Kauharuspulang!"SeruJunghan.

Setelahnya, depanpintu. Dan setelahnya, Junghan—

 **BLAM**

—membanting pintu rumahnya dengan sangat keras.

 **DEG**

 **DEG**

 **DEG**

 **BLUSH**

' _Ada apa ini?!'_ Seru Junghan di dalam hatinya, tubuhnya pun masih bersandar di pintu, dan wajah merah padam nampak untuk semua orang—yang melihatnya—.

"Eung, Junghan-ah, aku pulang, ne?"

Junghan tersentak kembali mendengar pertanyaan dari seseorang di seberang sana. Dan bibirnya kembali terbuka, namun belum mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Dia masih terjebak dalam suasana 'terbang ke awan' sekarang.

"N-N-Ne! Hati-hati di jalan!" Balas Junghan.

Setelah itu, tidak ada balasan apa apa lagi dari seberang sana. Dan Junghan bersyukur atas itu, dia bisa menenangkan perasaannya sekarang.

Sebenarnya, Junghan ingin menjawab ' **YA,AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU, CHOI.** ' Saat Seungcheol mengutarkan perasaannya. Namun ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan mudah dikatakan namun sulit di rasakan itu.

Ia merasakan...

...sesuatu akan terjadi pada Seungcheol...

...jika Junghan menerima Seungcheol sebagai kekasihnya...

...dia sangat merasakan itu...

Dan malam ini, dia akan memikirkan apa yang ia rasakan dan apa yang terjadi besok. Sebelum terlelap dalam dunia mimpi, dia bahkan sempat melirik ponselnya yang terpampang nama ' **SEUNGCHEOL** ' sebagai Wallpaper-nya. Lalu seulas senyum terukir, 3 detik setelah senyum itu muncul, entah apa yang terjadi, senyum itu luntur.

... Lalu ia terlelap...

... Dia tidak punya otak lebih untuk memikirkan semua ini...

... ' _Apa aku sangat lemah?'_...

... _'Aku yakin sesuatu akan terjadi pada Seungcheol.'_...

... _'Tapi apa sesuatu itu?' ..._

.

.

.

Banyak hal yang muncul dalam mimpi Junghan. Itu membuat wajah cerahnya menjadi mendung dan murung. Dia begitu lelah, apakah Seungcheol salah satu rintangan hidupnya juga? Apakah Junghan harus menghadapi Seungcheol? Tapi, Kenapa?

 **TOK TOK TOK**

Suara ketukan lembut pada pintu rumah Junghan tidak begitu masuk ke pendengaran Junghan. Sudah beberapa kali ketukan lembut memukul pintu itu, namun tidak ada balasan apapun dari Junghan.

Hingga ketukan kasarpun menyadarkannya. Junghan terlonjak sedikit lalu, wajahnya berubah menjadi panik dan ketakutan. Apa yang terjadi padanya?

"Junghan?"

"Kumohon, pergi! Hiks."

"Apa? Apa yang kau katakan, Junghan?"

"Kubilang pergi!"

Tubuh Junghan berada di pojok ruangan sekarang, dia tidak berani mendekat ke pintu itu. Dia takut kejadian itu kembali terjadi padanya. Membuat banyak orang yang ia sayangi pergi dan meninggalkannya,

... Tanpa kembali ...

 _ **~~~FLASHBACK~~~**_

 _ **6 TAHUN SEBELUMNYA..**_

" _Junghan?" Ketukan lembut terdengar di telinga Junghan, dan dengan antusias Junghan membukakan pintu. Dan terdapat ayahnya di sana. Junghan tersenyum._

 _Tahun ini, Bulan ini, Hari ini, Detik ini, Junghan mengangkat satu angka untuk umurnya. Dia menginjak umur 16 tahun. Dan itu cukup membuat Junghan tumbuh berkembang dan menjadi dewasa, serta dapat mengetahui apa saja yang terjadi pada hidupnya._

" _Saengil Chukkae, Junghan sayang."_

 _Ucapan demi ucapan 'Selamat ulang tahun' kepada Junghan, menyelimuti hati Junghan, hingga hatinya menghangat. Dia suka kebersamaan keluarganya._

 _... Tapi tidak dengan ibunya ..._

 _Bahkan, Junghan melihat ibunya yang juga sedang melirik Junghan yang sedang di krumuni keluarga dan temannya, tapi, tatapan itu berbeda. Tatapan itu seolah berbicara pada Junghan, . ... Namun Junghan tetap tersenyum kepada ibunya, tapi ibunya pergi menjauh dari penglihatan Junghan._

 _Apa yang terjadi dengan ibunya? Tidak biasanya seperti ini._

 _ **CKLEK**_

" _Ibu?"_

 _Pintu kamar nyonya Yoon terbuka, membuat sosok mungil berumur 16 tahun terlihat di ambang pintu. Namun nyonya Yoon tidak mengindahkan panggilan dari namja mungil ini. Ia tetap menulis sesuatu._

 _ **GREB**_

" _Ibu sedang apa?"_

 _Pelukan hangat dari Junghan memberikan kehangatan pada nyonya Yoon. Tapi— Nyonya Yoon tidak merasakan kehangatan itu, dengan cepat nyonya Yoon melepaskan pelukan dari tubuhnya. Dan itu membuat Junghan tersentak. Ada apa?—Pikir Junghan._

" _Menjauh dariku," Dingin nyonya Yoon, dan Junghan tidak bisa mengartikan, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dia menyuruhku menjauh?—Batin Junghan._

" _Keluar."_

 _Final nyonya Yoon, membuat Junghan mengalami pemenuhan volume dan kakinya membuat aba aba untuk mundur. Dan benar saja, Junghan keluar dari kamar itu._

 _...Ada apa?..._

 _Semenjak hari ulang tahunnya, Junghan kabur dari rumah. Entah kenapa, dia pikir, keretakkan pada hubungan dengan ibunya terjadi. Tapi, Junghan tidak tahu penyebabnya. Dia pikir, ibunya ingin memberikan kejutan di hari ulang tahunnya. Dia salah._

" _Kenapa? Ada apa denganmu, ibu?"_

 _Isak Junghan yang bersandar di pohon oak tua yang berada jauh di rumahnya. Mengapa Junghan sangat merasakan hatinya rapuh? Mengapa Junghan tiba tiba merasa ibunya berubah sangat drastis? Mengapa semuanya terjadi pada Junghan?_

 _Lalu Junghan menemukan sesosok yang lebih mungil darinya sedang melakukan apa yang Junghan lakukan tadi— menangis, dan menyebut ibunya. Junghan menghampiri sosok itu. Sosok itu masih sangat muda. Apa dia mengalami hal seperti ini juga?—Pikir Junghan._

" _Adik kecil," Panggil Junghan kepada sosok itu. Dan anak kecil itu mendongak, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sembab. Air matanya mengalir deras seperti air terjun yang jatuh dari ketinggian._

 _"Kau kenapa?" Junghan duduk di depan anak itu. Sambil menatapnya iba._

" _I-Ibuku, hiks, di-dia tidak mencintaiku,hiks," Anak kecil itupun kembali menangis. Membuat Junghan semakin terdorong untuk ikut menangis. Tapi, dia bisa menjaga dia untuk tidak menangis di depan anak yang baru saja mengalami apa yang ia alami._

" _Kita sama," Singkat Junghan, dan membuat anak kecil itu berhenti menangis dan mendongak melihat wajah Junghan._

" _Ibuku juga tidak mencintaiku," Ucap Junghan sambil memperlihatkan matanya yang sudah berkaca kaca, siap untuk meluncurkan air suci yang tercipta dari perasaannya._

" _Hyung jangan bersedih. Kita sama." Tangan mungil anak itu terulur mengusap pipi Junghan, membuat satu titik air mata meluncur kencang dari mata Junghan. Kenapa aku semakin sedih?—Batin Junghan._

 _Tangan kecil itu kembali mengulur, menghapus air mata Junghan. Walau sebenarnya dia juga menangis. Tangan satu lagi yang ia miliki ia pakai untuk memegangi perutnya yang sedari kemarin tidak berhenti berbunyi. Junghan juga. Mereka berdua sangat lapar._

" _Untung aku bawa uang, apa kau ingin makan?" Tanya Junghan, anak kecil itu hanya tersenyum tipis seraya mengangguk pun ikut tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu anak ini._

 _._

 _._

 _Kedua orang ini sedang bermakan ria di dalam cafe yang berada di pinggir jalan besar, cafe Ddakko. Mereka bertukar cerita di sana. Memakan makanan yang lezat. Bahkan Junghan tidak jarang tertawa karena makanan yang berada di mulut anak ini selalu muncrat karena anak ini terus menerus berbicara saat ada makanan di mulutnya._

" _Kita sudah bertukar cerita sangat banyak, tapi aku belum mengenalmu, adik kecil?"_

" _Heung?~ Apa Hyung ingin tau namaku?" Anak kecil ini memiringkan kepalanya, dengan pipi yang bulat sebab terdapat banyak makanan di dalamnya._

" _Tentu. Aku, Yoon Junghan," Junghan mengulurkan tangannya. Sesaat anak kecil itu hanya memandang Junghan dan tangannya bergantian. Dan akhirnya dia menyapa jari jari kurus dan panjang dengan jari mungilnya._

" _Aku, Kim SoonJung. Aku laki laki hebat yang akan sukses." Girang SoonJung._

" _Lihat. Kau memiliki potongan namaku di namamu." Junghan tersenyum. Mengapa dia nyaman dengan anak ini? Kenapa dia memiliki perasaan hangat saat bersama anak ini?_

 _Akhirnya, malam telah datang menggantikan hangatnya matahari. Junghan menghabiskan waktu dengan SoonJung seorang. Ia berniat akan kembali ke rumah orang tuanya. Namun ia tidak berniat untuk meninggalkan SoonJung._

" _Soonjung, aku ingin pulang. Apakah kau ingin pulang?" Tanya Junghan kepada Soonjung dengan tangan kanannya memegang tangan Soonjung._

" _Ne, aku rindu umma~." Ucap anak yang berumur kurang lebih 4 tahun ini._

" _Aku juga." Dan, mereka setuju akan berpisah di malam ini, dan pulang ke rumah masing masing malam ini juga._

 _Ada perasaan janggal saat Junghan sudah berada di halaman rumahnya. Apa sesuatu terjadi pada Soonjung?—Pikir Junghan. Tapi seingatnya, Soonjung bilang rumahnya tak jauh dari tempat mereka berpisah tadi. Jadi, Junghan pikir dia akan sampai di rumahnya dengan selamat._

 _ **TOK TOK TOK**_

 _Junghan mengetuk pintu rumahnya pelan, tak ingin membuat orang di dalamnya terasa terganggu. Padahal, mereka di dalam sana terlihat sangat kesal saat seseorang tamu berkunjung ke rumah._

 _ **CKLEK**_

 _Seseorang membukakan pintu masuk untuk Junghan. Tapi wajah seseorang itu sangat tertekuk dan terlihat sangat kesal. Jadi, Junghan putuskan untuk menatap lantai disisinya._

" _Masuk."_

 _Singkat orang itu, yang dikenal Junghan sebagai sepupunya. Sebelumnya tidak seperti ini. Semuanya seketika berubah. Tapi entah kenapa, Junghan tidak tau._

 _Saat memasuki rumahnya, Junghan merasa sangat asing disini. Semua orang menoleh kearahnya lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka kembali. Satu hal terlintas di otaknya, tiba tiba ia teringat dengan ibunya._

" _Dimana ibu?" Tanya Junghan kepada seluruh manusia yang berada di sekitarnya. Membuat beberapa orang menoleh kearahnya dan menatap tajam, bahkan ada yang sampai mengejek Junghan 'kau gila?'. Ada yang bahkan tidak peduli dengan kedatangan Junghan sedari tadi._

" _Ikut aku."_

 _Kata kakak angkatnya yang paling ia percayai selama dia hidup. Dia selalu mencurahkan isi hatinya kepada saudaranya ini, hanya ke saudaranya ini. Semua rahasia Junghan ada padanya. XI LUHAN. Manusia yang berbangsa China, namun di adopsi keluarga Junghan dikarenakan keluarga Junghan menganggap Luhan adalah perempuan._

 _Dan sampailah mereka, kepada tempat yang dituju Junghan dan Luhan. Atap rumah mereka._

 _Luhan memejamkan matanya, menerima hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah cantiknya. Angin sore yang sejuk, bahkan sudah lama dia tidak ke atap bersama adik angkatnya ini. 3 tahun terakhir. Dan itu sudah sangat lama._

" _Hyung, dimana ibu?" To the point Junghan membuat Luhan sedikit tercekat._

" _Dia akan pulang sebentar lagi."_

 _Junghan mengangguk paham. Dia selalu terpikir ibunya. Padahal, sebaliknya..._

 _...Tidak._

 _ **CKLEK**_

 _Mata Junghan tiba tiba di penuhi oleh semangat antusias saat mendengar ibunya pulang. Ya, ibunya. Junghan langsung menuruni anak tangga yang memberikan jarak antara atap rumahnya dan lantai 1._

 _Senyuman tak lepas dari wajah cantiknya. Kakinya terus menerus meloncati anak tangga yang terpampang di depan kakinya sekarang. Tanpa ampun, Junghan terus menjatuhkan kakinya pada anak tangga itu._

 _Di lantai 1, Junghan sudah dapat melihat ibu dan ayahnya yang baru saja masuk ke rumah kecil mereka. Dan Junghan langsung menghamburkan pelukan pada ayahnya, dan ayahnya juga membalas pelukan hangat dari anaknya ini._

 _Junghan melirik ibunya, ia melepaskan pelukan pada ayahnya dan mengalihkan pelukan kepada ibunya. Tanpa ia sadari, ia mendapat tatapan kematian dari ibunya. Ia mendapat sambutan dingin dari ibunya. Ibunya bergerak, namun bukan untuk membalas pelukan anaknya melainkan menepis pelukan menjijikan—baginya— itu._

" _Lepaskan aku."_

 _Sedetik sebelum terlepasnya pelukan dengan ibunya, kata kata sinis dari ibunya masuk ke dalam memori Junghan. Memori buruk dan menyeramkan. Seharusnya, Junghan tidak memasukkan kata kata itu ke dalam memorinya. Namun ia tidak bisa mencegah itu._

 _ **BRAK**_

 _Dentuman keras memekik telinga Junghan. Bersumber dari pintu kamar ibunya. Dia pasti selalu melakukan itu jika Junghan melakukan hal manis kepadanya. Apa yang salah? Bukankah kasih sayang anak itu harus diberikan kepada ibunya?_

" _Ayah," Panggil Junghan._

" _Ya?"_

" _Apa yang terjadi dengan ibu?" Junghan menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan seolah .ku?_

" _Kau akan tau," Ayah Junghan tersenyum miring, lalu keluar rumah tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun untuk izin keluar._

 _Dan disinilah Junghan. Dimana tidak ada yang Junghan ketahui. Dimana tidak ada sumber apapun yang dimiliki Junghan. Tidak ada yang berbicara padanya. Kenapa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa Junghan menjadi tak berarti disini?_

 _._

 _._

 _Jarum pendek sudah menunjuk angka 1 pagi sekarang. Namun seseorang masih terjaga di tengah malam yang gelap. Ya, Yoon Junghan. Dia tidur di kamarnya bersama sepupunya._

 _ **CKLEK**_

 _Mata Junghan terbuka sempurna, suara pintu yang terbuka membuat kuduk Junghan berdiri seketika. Dia harus memeriksanya, itu terdengar dari kamar ibunya. Dia akan mencegah apapun terjadi pada ibunya._

 _Dia keluar dari kamarnya dan menemukan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ia lihat. Ayahnya? Dan ibunya?_

 _Matanya bergerak gelisah dan liar. Dadanya sesak tiba tiba. Tubuhnya lemas entah kenapa._

" _Ayah?" Dan benar, itu ayahnya._

 _... Ayahnya yang sibuk mencabik cabik perut ibunya memakai pisau lipatnya ..._

 _... Ibunya yang terbaring tidak berdaya ..._

 _... Kenapa? ..._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan?" Air mata menetes melewati pipi Junghan. Ayah Junghan hanya berdiri dan melarikan diri._

 _Dan, Junghan berteriak, membangunkan seisi rumah. Dan berkat teriakan Junghan, banyak saudara nya yang berlarian ke arah ibunya. Mereka bersyukur memiliki Junghan. Dan mereka terlambat menyadarinya._

 _._

 _._

 _Sepulang dari pemakaman ibunya, Junghan masuk ke dalam kamar ibunya. Sangat berantakan, banyak darah tercecer di lantai dan kasur. Apakah ini alasan ibunya? Menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ayah adalah pembunuh?_

 _Matanya menangkap secarik kertas yang diatasnya terdapat pulpen yang seingat Junghan, itu adalah pulpen yang selalu dibawa ibunya. Dan kertas itu juga sedikit berantakan. Dan Junghan mengambil dan mulai membaca goresan pena di atasnya._

" _ **DEAR YOON JUNGHAN.**_

 _ **Untuk apa kau menyayangiku?**_

 _ **Jika aku tidak menyayangimu, sayang—."**_

 _Hati Junghan agak teriris membaca beberapa kalimat yang di tuliskan untuknya. Bahkan dari ibunya sendiri. Dia melanjutkan membaca surat dari ibunya tersebut._

"— _ **Maafkan ibu jika ibu tidak pernah menyayangimu. Tapi itu memang fakta, aku tidak menyayangimu layaknya kedua kakakmu. Aku lebih menyayangi mereka daripada kau. Kau adalah penipu terakhir."**_

 _Mata Junghan terbelalak. Apa maksudnya? Dan dia mempunyai kakak yang satu lagi? Maksudnya bahwa dia penipu?_

" _ **Ibu akan meninggalkanmu jika ibu memang benar benar ingin. Dan? Aku benar benar meninggalkanmu. Tidak peduli apa yang kau lakukan. Karena aku memang tidak menginginkanmu hidup di dunia. Kau penipu."**_

 _Dan tidak ada lagi kata kata. Kertas itu penuh darah. Dia menjatuhkan kertas bersamaan dengan jatuhnya air mata dari mata indahnya._

 _Matanya kembali menyelidik ruang ibunya. Terdapat buku diary di atas kasur ibunya. Bahkan, Junghan tidak tau bahwa ibunya memiliki diary. Dan diary itu sangat kusam, benar benar kusam. Tidak ada lagi warna putih, putih di gantikan oleh hitam debu._

 _Junghan mengambil buku itu dan mulai membuka halaman demi halaman. Hatinya teriris melihat halaman yang berisi foto keluarganya yang sedang tersenyum. Bahkan ibunya. Tapi, jumlah keluarga itu adalah 4 orang. Dan itu mereka, tapi tidak ada Junghan. Terdapat tulisan di bawah foto itu._

" _ **Luhan Baekhyun. Penipu terakhir."**_

" _Siapa Baekhyun? Apa dia kakakku?" Gumam Junghan tanpa ia sadari. Lalu kembali membalikkan halaman diary ibunya. Terdapat foto bayi di sana. Dan bertuliskan._

" _ **Pretty Junghan."**_

 _Pretty?_

 _Junghan kembali membalikkan halamannya. Dan terdapat Junghan sedang bermain dengan teman laki lakinya, mungkin Junghan masih umur 5 tahun di foto itu._

 _Lagi lagi ada tulisan di bawah foto itu._

" _ **Penipu."**_

 _Lalu tidak ada lagi foto foto seperti tadi. Junghan menutup diary itu. Sesuatu jatuh dari dalamnya, seperti kertas yang sangat tua. Junghan memungutnya dan membacanya._

" _ **Ya tuhan, aku memohon padamu.**_

 _ **Berikan aku satu buah hati yang berasal dariku.**_

 _ **Yang diciptakan olehmu, dan dibesarkan olehku.**_

 _ **Ku mohon."**_

 _Junghan tersenyum. Tulisan ibunya benar benar membuatnya teringat dengan wajah ibunya. Junghan membalik kertas itu, dan terdapat tulisan lagi._

 _ **DEG**_

 _Tubuh Junghan tiba-tiba bergerak gelisah. Ia jatuhkan kertas itu dan berlari keluar sambil menjatuhkan air matanya. Ini benar benar tidak bisa di tahan. Junghan bukan impian ibunya. Dia meninggalkan kertas yang terayun ke bawah. Dan goresan pena dengan huruf kapital, yang terbaca—_

" _ **AKU INGIN ANAK PEREMPUAN."**_

 _Junghan menemukan kunci mengapa ibunya sangat benci terhadapnya. Junghan bukan impian ibunya. Junghan ingin menjadi impian ibunya. Junghan menyayangi ibunya._

 _Entah apa yang membuat Junghan terbawa ke taman belakang rumahnya, tempat terakhir yang membuat ibunya bahagia bersama Junghan. Junghan tersenyum miris mengingat hal hal yang terjadi di taman ini. Semuanya moment sangat bahagia. Bahkan keluarganya menamai taman ini 'Taman Bahagia'._

 _Tiba tiba senyuman dan semangat Junghan meleleh seketika. Dia teringat kembali moment moment yang dibenci dirinya. Dia benci jika ibu membencinya. Dia benci jika ibu tidak menyayanginya. Dia benci tidak menjadi impian ibunya. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa dia harus menjadi sasaran?_

 _Dia kembali menggerakan kakinya, menuju atap. Dan, apa yang ia temukan lagi. Luhan._

 _... Luhan ..._

 _... dengan pisau yang tertancap di perutnya ..._

 _... dengan pelaku, seseorang yang mencintai Luhan sendiri ..._

 _... Oh Sehun ..._

 _Kenapa?_

" _LUHAN HYUNG!" Pekik Junghan. Dan, Sehun langsung saja berlari menyelamatkan diri dan meninggalkan Junghan dan Luhan disana._

 _Junghan terduduk di samping Luhan, lalu menyandarkan kepala Luhan di pahanya. Matanya berkaca kaca. Dia masih menahan air matanya. Tangan Luhan terangkat memeluk Junghan, Junghan membalas pelukan itu sangat erat. Dia tidak mau kehilangan lagi. Cukup dengan ibunya._

" _Bertahanlah."_

" _M-Maaf, Junghan."_

" _Kumohon bertahan."_

" _M-Maaf, tersenyumlah."_

 _Junghan mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum ke arah Luhan. Namun air mata yang meluncur membuat senyuman itu luntur kembali._

" _Tetaplah tersenyum."_

" _Tetaplah bersamaku, hiks."_

" _Semua manusia tidak akan abadi, Jung."_

" _Tidak denganmu, Hyung."_

" _Jadilah yang ibu mau."_

 _Perkataan Luhan membuat Junghan tersontak, apa maksudnya? Dia menatap Junghan penuh arti. Sedangkan Luhan hanya membalas tatapan Junghan dengan tatapan lemah miliknya._

" _Buatlah dirimu seolah olah kau adalah perempuan."_

 _Lalu Luhan dan Junghan saling tersenyum. Itu adalah ide yang tepat. Namun, tangan Luhan yang memeluk tubuh Junghan terjatuh. Matanya terpejam. Tubuhnya kaku dan dingin._

 _Mata Junghan bergerak gelisah. Menatap tubuh kakaknya yang sudah mulai pucat dan dingin. Namun matanya kembali tenang saat melihat seulas senyuman yang terukir di wajah kakaknya. Sangat cantik._

" _Ne, Hyung."_

 _Junghan mengangguk. Ia menutup mata Luhan dengan tenang. Lalu menarik nafasnya dalam._

 _... Ia akan menjadi impian ibunya ..._

 _... Selamanya ..._

 _ **~FLASBACK END~**_

Suara ketukan pintu tidak pernah lepas dari pendengaran Junghan. Dia semakin ketakutan di pojok sana. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan ketukan itu. Junghan akan terus seperti ini. Penakut dan pendiam. Tidak ada yang bisa merubahnya menjadi sosok yang lebih baik.

'Itu ayah, jangan bukakan pintu, Jung.' Batin Junghan, ia meyakini bahwa seseorang yang mengetuk pintu adalah pelaku dari pembunuhan ibunya. Dan itu tidak akan terjadi lagi— Pikir Junghan. Tapi ia masih ketakuan. Ia masih mengingat apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

 **BRAK**

Junghan tersentak saat pintu rumahnya terbuka dengan paksa.

 **GREP**

Junghan kembali tersentak saat seseorang memeluknya. Junghan mulai yakin bahwa itu adalah ayahnya dan mulai memberontak. Tapi, tenaga orang itu lebih besar. Junghan tidak bisa melawan sedikitpun.

"Tenanglah, Junghan. Ini aku."

Suara yang tidak terdengar asing bagi Junghan memasuki pendengarannya. Itu Seungcheol. Choi Seungcheol. Junghan mulai berhenti memberontak dan melepaskan pelukan pada kedua lututnya. Dan membalas memeluk Seungcheol.

"S-Seungcheol?"

"Ne, ini aku."

"Kumohon, lindungi aku."

Junghan memeluk erat tubuh kokoh Seungcheol. Dan, Seungcheol mengingatkan Junghan untuk bersekolah. Dan membuat Junghan tersenyum. Lalu, tiba tiba Junghan melupakan apa yang ia ingat pagi hari ini.

.

.

.

Matahari hampir meredupkan sinarnya, tapi kedua orang ini masih asik berbicara di depan pintu. Sampai akhirnya, pria yang mempunyai rambut lebih panjang pamit dan masuk ke rumahnya. Dan itu Junghan dan Seungcheol.

Akhirnya Seungcheol kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya pelan. Dan banyak hal yang di pikirkan Seungcheol saat di tengah perjalanan. Dan Seungcheol tiba tiba terkekeh mengingat wajah Junghan yang memerah setiap dia menggodanya. Lalu Seungcheol kembali terfokus ke jalanan dan—

 **CKIITTTT**

Seungcheol hampir menabrak seseorang. Dan wajahnya tak begitu di kenali karena terkena sinar mobil Seungcheol.

Seungcheol keluar dari mobilnya hendak minta maaf, namun seseorang itu malah menggenggam tangan Seungcheol seraya menarik nariknya agar Seungcheol tidak kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"M-Maaf, tuan. Aku ingin segera pulang." Seungcheol terus mencoba melepaskan genggaman orang itu dari tangannya.

"Cih. Aku tidak peduli. Kembali padaku, Seungcheol."

 **DEG**

Suara itu? Suara terkutuk bagi Seungcheol. Seungcheol kembali ke sadarannya dan menahan emosinya. Tiba tiba, Seungcheol dapat melepaskan genggaman dari tangannya dengan kekuatan gejolak cinta emosinya.

"Pergi kau, Jang Doyoon."

"Untuk?"

"Menjauh dariku, keparat."

"Tidak akan hal itu terjadi padaku dan kau Seungcheol. Aku hanya ingin kau kembali padaku lagi." Doyoon tersenyum kemenangan, sedangkan Seungcheol masih tetap menahan gejolak emosinya.

"Aku tidak akan kembali padamu. Setelah kau membunuh ibuku." Seungcheol kembali ke dalam mobilnya.

' _Setelah ini, aku jamin akan terjadi hal yang lain.'_ Batin Seungcheol.

.

.

.

Semenjak di kampusnya selalu bersama Junghan, Seungcheol melupakan fakta bahwa Mingyu terlantar selama 1 hari penuh. Dan ia berniat berbicara dengan Mingyu. Mungkin Mingyu sudah mati— Pikir Seungcheol.

 **CKLEK**

"Mingyu?" Panggil Seungcheol langsung disambut oleh pekikan seseorang dari kamar Mingyu, dan sudah di pastikan itu adalah Mingyu, memang siapa lagi? Wonwoo?

Dan Mingyu langsung berlarian keluar kamar menghadapi Seungcheol dengan wajah kesal. Matanya menatap sinis Seungcheol.

"Bukan kah sudah kubilang? Kau harusnya pulang cepat!" Omel Mingyu.

"Yak! Aku sudah pulang kemarin!" Balas Seungcheol.

"Tapi aku sudah tidur saat itu!"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"YAK!" Mingyu langsung saja menghajar rambut Seungcheol sebagai tanda kekesalannya. Mereka saling menjambak, walau awalnya, menjambak adalah hobi Seungcheol.

"Kemarin Wonwoo kerumah?" Seungcheol mengalihkan perhatian Mingyu kepada pembicaraan tentang Wonwoo. Seperti sihir, Mingyu langsung berhenti menjambak dan kembali menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menunduk dalam, mengangguk dalam. Wajahnya memerah.

"Untuk?"

"Katanya—"

 _ **FLASBACK [Kebanyakan plesbek masa :v :v :v sudahlah, biarkan saja. Pada kepo ini :v]**_

" _Wonwoo, kau tau tempat tinggal Seungcheol-kan?" Ujar Seokmin yang sedang berada di rumah Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengangguk dalam diam._

" _Kau bisa antarkan ini?" Seokmin memberikan satu buku milik Seungcheol yang sengaja ia ambil saat Seungcheol sedang ke toilet ketika pelajaran di mulai._

" _Kenapa tidak hyung?" Tanya Wonwoo yang menyebabkan Seokmin mendengus kesal._

" _Aku sedang sibuk dengan Seungkwan. Kau pasti tau, Jeon." Sinis Seokmin. Sebenarnya, Seokmin sedang menelpon Seungcheol bukan Seungkwan._

" _Huft~ Baiklah." Wonwoo mengambil buku Seungcheol dari tangan Seokmin. Lalu memakai jaketnya dan pergi ke rumah Seungcheol untuk mengembalikan bukunya._

 _PIP_

" _Ya! Seungcheol, ku perintahkan kau jangan pulang terlebih dahulu. Aku akan memberikan kejutan untuk Mingyu, kekeke." Kata Seokmin saat Seungcheol menerima panggilan darinya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **TING TONG**_

 _ **TING TONG**_

 _Wonwoo mendegus kesal, lantaran tidak ada respon sama sekali setelah dia sudah 100 kali memencet bel. Apa manusia di ruangan ini sudah mati?— Pikir Wonwoo._

 _ **CKLEK**_

 _ **DEG**_

 _Wonwoo mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, pasalnya, orang yang membuka pintunya langsung tercekat saat melihat dirinya di depan pintu. Apakah aneh jika dia berkunjung?_

" _Annyeong," Wonwoo membungkukan badannya. Orang yang membukakan pintunya pula ikut membungkukan badannya sambil menggumamkan 'Ne annyeonghaseo'._

" _Apa ada- Ch-Choi Seungcheol?" Wonwoo terdengar ragu saat membaca nama yang terpampang di atas buku tersebut. Sedangkan orang itu masih terpaku dengan manusia yang ada di depannya ini._

" _Maaf?" Wonwoo sedikit merasa tersinggung saat—lagi lagi— tidak ada respon dari siapapun yang berada di sekitarnya._

" _Eung?" Satu kata yang diucapkan orang itu setelah tersadar dari 'tertembak pesona' Wonwoo. Sedangkan Wonwoo menepuk dahinya. Sungguh melelahkan— Pikir Wonwoo._

" _Apa ada Seungcheol Hyung?" Tanya Wonwoo kepada nya. Orang itu hanya menggeleng pelan sambil membuka mulutnya. Masih belum tersadar sepenuhnya._

" _Huft~ Baiklah, aku pulang. Annyeong." Ketika Wonwoo hendak pergi meninggalkan orang itu sendirian, orang itu sontak kaget dan menarik tangan Wonwoo untuk mendekat dan membawa Wonwoo ke dalam ruang apartement-nya._

" _Yak! Lepaskan! KAU PENCULIK, YA?!" Pekik Wonwoo kepada orang itu. Lalu orang itu memperkenalkan diri._

" _Maafkan aku. Dan juga, namaku Mingyu Kim, saudara Choi Seungcheol. Dan kau?" ucap Mingyu kepada Wonwoo dengan sangat gugup, lalu dia menggaruk tengkuknya walau tidak gatal._

" _Cih, menculikku lalu meminta maaf dengan mudahnya." Umpat Wonwoo kepada Mingyu, lebih seperti berbisik sangat pelan. Karena Mingyu mendengarnya, tak jarang pula Mingyu menggumamkan kata 'Mian' kepada Wonwoo._

" _Huft, baiklah, aku Jeon Wonwoo, saudara Kim Seokmin." Sinis Wonwoo._

" _Kau adik Seokmin Hyung? Kekasih Seungkwan?" Introgasi Mingyu. Setelah mempersilahkan Wonwoo untuk duduk di sofa panjang di dalam ruang apartement-nya. Ini seperti pertanyaan penjahat—Pikir Wonwoo._

" _Ne," Malas Wonwoo. Dia tidak suka diintrogasi seperti ini. Ini seolah olah Wonwoo sebagai tersangka. Dan itu menyebalkan—Bagi Wonwoo._

" _Eung… kau mau minum?"_

" _Ya, aku sangat haus."_

" _Mau apa?"_

" _Air putih."_

 _Entah itu sihir atau apa, Mingyu ke dapur untuk mengambilkan air untuk Wonwoo minum. Secepat angin, air minum itu sudah terdapat di depan Wonwoo, di atas meja tengah apartement Mingyu dan Seungcheol._

 _Wonwoo meraih gelas itu, lalu mengangkatnya sampai di depan bibirnya. Membuat Mingyu yang selalu melihatnya menelan ludahnya karena menaruh pandangannya pada bibir merah Wonwoo. Sangat tipis—Pikir Mingyu. Walaupun tipis, bibir itu terlihat sangat manis dan sexy. Mungkin bagi Mingyu dan author sajah/?._

 _Lagi lagi Mingyu meneguk ludahnya kasar, ia teringat suara berat Wonwoo yang barusan ia dengar, ia membayangkan jika suara itu terdengar bahagia dan selalu menyebut namanya. Lalu mereka saling mengejar di jatuhnya kelopak bunga sakura. Tiba tiba Mingyu mendadak mimisan di depan Wonwoo yang sedang meminum airnya._

" _Kau kenapa?" Tanya Wonwoo, sambil menaruh gelas airnya yang setengah isinya telah musnah. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu penuh selidik, tiba tiba seperti terbang apakah tidak mencurigakan? Tentu saja bagi Wonwoo. Dia sedang minum air, tiba tiba orang di depannya terlihat seperti mimisan mendadak._

" _Yak!" Wonwoo menepuk pipi Mingyu pelan dengan tangannya yang halus. Dan Mingyu tersadar bahwa pipinya menyentuh lapisan kulit yang sangat halus sepanjang hidupnya. Lalu sekumpulan malaikat datang menghampirinya dan membawanya untuk pergi ke langit kebahagiaan/? [apaansi :v]._

" _Bolehkah aku pulang?"_

" _Tidak!" Seru Mingyu keras. Membelah kuping Wonwoo menjadi berkeping keeping. Tapi tidak menjadi nyata, tapi tetap menjadi kesakitan Wonwoo._

" _Berhenti berteriak!" Balas Wonwoo tak kalah keras. Untung saja telinga Mingyu kebal terhadap apapun, jadi ia tidak merasa kesakitan pada telinganya. Itu terdengar seperti cicitan semut—Pikir Mingyu._

" _Kau tidak bisa berteriak?" Ledek Mingyu kepada Wonwoo. Bahkan Mingyu sedang tersenyum miring sekarang. Benar benar meledek Wonwoo._

 _Bahkan sepanjang hidupnya, tidak ada yang pernah mengalahkan permainan 'bela membela' dengan Mingyu, selalu Mingyu yang memenangkan sesi permainannya. Seungcheol sekalipun tidak pernah, apalagi yang lain?_

" _Percuma saja berbicara denganmu. Tidak ada gunanya." Wonwoo bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan menekan kata 'Tidak ada gunanya' kepada Mingyu, sedangkan Mingyu sedang berusaha mengejar Wonwoo dan— Berhasil!_

 _Mingyu menahan tangan Wonwoo yang hendak pergi meninggalkan apartementnya._

" _.kan." Ucap Wonwoo yang setiap katanya diberi penekanan. Wonwoo berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan kuat Mingyu._

" _. ." Balas Mingyu dengan wajah yang terlihat serius dan— manly? Wonwoo melihat unsur manly saat melihat wajah Mingyu. Dan Wonwoo suka itu._

 _Wait.._

 _What?!_

 _Wonwoo mengacak rambutnya setelah memikirkan hal yang terlintas dipikirannya, dia menyukainya? Tidak akan, tidak akan, dan tidak pernah -_-. [disini Wonwoo masih malu malu gajah kulkas oke.]_

" _Kenapa kau menggeleng geleng seperti anak anjing?" Tanya Mingyu sambil menahan tawanya. Wonwoo salah mengartikan dengan kata anak anjing yang dikatakan Mingyu, sebenarnya Mingyu mengartikan 'seperti anak anjing' adalah kelakuan yang sangat imut dan lucu._

" _Kau mengejekku anak anjing?!"_

" _Iya!"_

 _Wajah Wonwoo semakin memerah menahan emosinya. Emosinya semakin menaik saat Mingyu terus mengejeknya anak anjing atau semacamnya. Padahal Mingyu bermaksud memuji Wonwoo sebagai anak yang lucu dan imut. Tututututu~ (~'-')~_

" _Kumohon," Lirih Wonwoo yang langsung menghentikan Mingyu mengejek Wonwoo sebagai anak anjing, dan malah mengenggam kedua tangan Wonwoo._

" _Maaf," Gumam Mingyu kepada Wonwoo sambil menatap wajah Wonwoo. Tapi kenapa hatinya berdebar? Kenapa tiba tiba dia mengenggam kedua tangan Wonwoo? Entahlah, maunya author ge kayak gitu :v_

 _Rencana untuk kabur milik Wonwoo terbatal tiba tiba, selayaknya manusia yang sedang jatuh cinta, semua yang ada di otaknya buyar seketika, dan itu dirasakan Wonwoo. Tiba tiba di terhanyut pada genggaman lembut Mingyu pada tangannya._

 _"M-M-Maaf, aku harus pulang." Wonwoo melepaskan tangannya dari Mingyu dan berlari keluar apartement Mingyu. Di luar sana, dia malah tersenyum senyum dengan wajah memerah yang imut yang memang terlihat seperti anak anjing saat Wonwoo menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya._

 _Dan itu juga terjadi pada Mingyu. Mingyu sedang meloncat bahagia di atas kasur di kamarnya, dan keadaan kamarnya sangat berantakan, dengan bantal yang sudah terpental ke arah mana saja, selimut yang sudah tergelar di atas lantai kamarnya._

 _ **~FLASHBACK END~**_

Ingin sekali Seungcheol menampar wajah Mingyu sekarang juga. Tapi keadaan apartementnya bersih dan rapih seperti biasanya, tidak ada jejak jejak 'kemarahan' Mingyu sedikitpun. Seungcheol melirik seisi apartementnya, memang tertata berbeda dengan sebelumnya.

' _Mungkin Mingyu sadar aku akan marah jika berantakan,'_ Batin Seungcheol. Dan Seungcheol tersenyum licik sekarang.

"Sudahlah, aku ingin tidur." Seungcheol bangkit dari posisinya dan meninggalkan Mingyu yang masih ber-blushing ria membayangkan Wonwoo di ruang tengah sendirian. Sampai akhirnya Mingyu merasa kantuk datang menghantuinya [hihiihi~ menghantuikan?]

.

.

.

"Junghan, kau sudah memiliki teman di kelasmu?" Tanya Seungcheol sambil menyetir mobilnya, dan Junghan di kursi samping kanannya. Walaupun sedang saling berbicara, Seungcheol tetap fokus kepada jalanan.

"Ya! Dia benar benar baik!" Seru Junghan dengan sangat antusias. Bahkan Junghan agak loncat tadi dan terkejut dengan pembicaraan Seungcheol tiba tiba.

"Siapa namanya?" Seungcheol masih terfokus dengan 2 kegiatan yang ia lakukan sekarang, menyetir dan berbincang dengan Junghan.

"Hong Jisoo!"

"Wah~ Cepat sekali." Ucap Seungcheol. Junghan hanya mengangguk imut seperti anak kecil yang baru saja diberikan permen lollipop.

"Ne!"

"Jangan sering membolos. Kau tahu? Dosen di jurusan musik sangat galak." Seungcheol memberikan peringatan, sebenarnya lebih kepada ancaman.

"Ne!"

"Jangan buat dirimu lelah."

"Ne!"

"Dan, jangan dekat dekat dengan Mingyu, dia aneh."

Ejekan Seungcheol untuk orang yang tidak ada disisinya membuat Junghan terkekeh. Dia senang memiliki keluarga baru di dunia barunya. Seungcheol dan Mingyu membuat dunianya lebih berwarna dari sebelumnya, walaupun masih ada warna hitam di dalam hidupnya. Yaitu kenangan yang ada di otak Junghan bersama ibunya.

Tidak terasa, hampir 15 menit Junghan dan Seungcheol habiskan dengan berbincang sampai pada akhirnya mereka masuk ke dalam gerbang kampus mereka berdua.

Junghan telah memakai seragamnya sejak kemarin, yaa, walaupun seragamnya hanya jas saja. Sedangkan yang Junghan harapkan adalah seragam yang mirip dengan seragam SMA-nya. Dan mungkin saja itu terjadi, tapi sayangnya tidak :v

Keberuntungan bagi Seungcheol, kelasnya ada di ujung kampus, jadi Seungcheol masih bisa mengantarkan pria bersurai panjang ini di perjalanan menuju kelasnya. Tapi saat di depan kelas Seungcheol, Seungcheol bertemu dengan seseorang bermata kucing dan berambut coklat.

"Jung— siapa dia?" Tanya orang itu.

"Ah, Jisoo, dia Seungcheol." Balas Junghan ramah dengan senyuman yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

"Oh, ayo masuk." Sinis Jisoo. Setelah menarik tangan Junghan, Jisoo sempat melirik Seungcheol dengan lirikan .ku.

Ya, Seungcheol tidak terlalu memikirkan itu, mungkin saja Jisoo mencintai Junghan. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak membuat Seungcheol berhenti berjuang merebut Junghan dari namja blasteran itu.

Akhirnya sampai di kelas paling ujung, dan mungkin paling jauh di kampus ini, hanya kelas Seungcheol. Mungkin sudah beratus ratus kali Seungcheol mendapati sapaan manja dari banyak wanita cantik yang menjadi penggemar sejati Seungcheol.

"Hai, Seungcheol."

"Seungcheol-ya~ Selamat pagi~"

"Bagaimana dengan sarapan denganku? Oh ya, selamat pagi Seungcheol~"

"Pagi~ Saranghae-yo, Seungcheol ya!~"

Mungkin Seungcheol sudah kebal dengan sapaan sapaan dari para penggemarnya. Dia tidak mau tertipu karena perempuan lagi, dia dulu sempat memiliki kekasih perempuan yang merupakan penggemarnya, ternyata dia hanya ingin mendapatkan uang Seungcheol dan info info Seungcheol dan menjualnya. Napa jadi curhat weh? :" kesian tu orang, miris.

"Seperti biasa, Seungcheol. Penggemarmu menunggu. Oh ya, tadi ada orang bermasker yang menaruh kertas di mejamu." Goda Sungjae, teman Seungcheol semenjak Seungcheol masuk ke perguruan tinggi ini. Dan benar kata Sungjae, terdapat kertas di atas meja Seungcheol.

Dengan penasaran, Seungcheol menghampiri tempat duduknya dan menaruh tasnya. Seungcheol menatap kertas itu sebentar, lalu mengambilnya. Terdapat banyak goresan tinta disana, sangat berantakan. Dan Seungcheol tersentak dengan tulisan di atas mejanya. Membuat seseorang yang mengawasi Seungcheol sedari tadi di luar kelasnya menyeringai.

" **AKU KEMBALI, CHOI SEUNGCHEOL. KEMBALILAH PADAKU. ATAU SESEORANG AKAN GUGUR DI PERMAINAN KITA LAGI."**

Seungcheol tau pelakunya.

… **Jang Doyoon** …

 **TBC**

Anjay, panjang amat :v 5000 kata :v wakakakakak. Nah disini Seungcheol ketemu Doyoon, Junghan ketemu Joshua, Joshua ketemu Seungcheol, Mingyu ketemu Wonwoo.

Chap besok, Junghan bakal ketemu Doyoon, Joshua ketemu Seungcheol secara langsung. Ntar berantem dah. Kek emak emak.

Nah di ff ini emang Doyoon terlahir sebagai psikopat, bisa nebak, huehuehuehue.

Wonwoo seneng ama Mingyu ga neh?

Trus, kalo ada yang minta SoonHoon. Maaf ya, itu ada di Season 3. Maaf ya :". Soalnya, Soonyoung itu bakal jadi anaknya ******* dan Jihoon jadi anaknya ********. Tebak tebak aja, siapa tau dapet 2 juta/?

Dapet ga komedinya? Dapetin aja ya :"

Maaf lama :" :" Maaf jelek :" :"

Silahkan menunggu lagi :*

—Park Family


	4. Chapter 4

~SEUNGHAN SCENE~

SEASON 1

CHAPTER 4

YAOI BRO SIST

.

.

" _ **AKU KEMBALI, CHOI SEUNGCHEOL. KEMBALILAH PADAKU. ATAU SESEORANG AKAN GUGUR DI PERMAINAN KITA LAGI."**_

 _Seungcheol tau pelakunya._

… _**Jang Doyoon**_ _…_

 _._

 _._

Seungcheol terdiam, lagi lagi dia tertimpa masalah. Seungcheol baru saja membuka harinya dengan Junghan dan Jisoo. Mengapa Doyoon bergabung? Cukup dengan Jisoo lah, Seungcheol bisa merasakan aura hitam. Mungkin Jisoo ingin mendapatkan Junghan, dan Seungcheol tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Dapatkanlah Junghan jika kau bisa— Seungcheol.

"Kau tidak apa apa, Seungcheol?" Tanya Sungjae saat merasakan ada aura menyeramkan di sekitarnya, dan itu bersumber dari Seungcheol. Namun, aura ini tidak seperti aura disaat Sungjae menganggu Seungcheol. Ini lebih parah—Sungjae.

Seungcheol mencengkram kertas itu kuat, sampai kertas itu tidak terlihat bentuk awalnya. Emosinya benar benar sudah tidak dapat dibendung Seungcheol, namun dia harus mencoba menahannya, ia tidak boleh seperti dulu, salah mengambil tindakan. Seungcheol menghela nafas dan membuka mulutnya, "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Sungjae terbungkam saat mendengar ucapan singkat dari Seungcheol yang memiliki arti terbalik maupun tidak. Baru saja ingin mengejar Seungcheol yang telah berlari keluar kelas, namun kekasih Sungjae menahan tangannya.

"Biarkan dia sendiri."

"Tapi, dia tersiksa."

"Dengar aku, Yook Sungjae."

"Tidak bisa, Park Sooyoung."

"Dia butuh ketenangan."

Sungjae mengalah. Sejak keduanya menjalin hubungan, Sungjae tidak bisa menolak kata kata Sooyoung yang memiliki nama panggilan Joy ini. Mungkin itu wajar, karena Sungjae merasa bahwa kekasihnya ini lebih dewasa daripada Sungjae sendiri. Ya, dewasa.

"Maafkan aku, sayang."

Tangan Sungjae memeluk tubuh tinggi Joy. Dan tentu saja dibalas oleh Joy. Mereka adalah salah satu pasangan terkenal oleh keharmonisan/? hubungan mereka.

Oke, kita menjauh dari pasangan itu dan beralih pada Seungcheol yang berlari ke arah kelas Mingyu, agak jauh memang, tapi jarak itu tidak membuat Seungcheol membatalkan niatnya untuk berbicara dengan Mingyu.

 **BRAK**

Seisi kelas Mingyu terlonjak dengan gebrakan pintu yang terjadi begitu saja dan menampilkan sosok Seungcheol yang berdiri di depan pintu kelas mereka, dengan sorotan mata yang sangat tajam. Tidak sedikit murid murid disana ketakutan dan berbisik dengan teman yang berada di sekitarnya.

"Kim Mingyu."

Panggil singkat Seungcheol dapat membuat semua sorotan mata menoleh pada Mingyu yang sedang asik berbincang dengan temannya. Dan itu membuat Mingyu terdiam, terheran dengan berpuluh pasang mata yang menatap dirinya. Sesaat setelah itu, Mingyu sadar bahwa ada Seungcheol di depan kelasnya, dengan pandangan yang membuatnya ciut seketika.

"Kita pulang."

Ucapan singkat Seungcheol membuat Mingyu ciut sepenuhnya dan menyambar tas miliknya secepat kilat dan menghampiri Seungcheol. Dan tidak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk memecahkan es keheningan yang memberi jarak pada keduanya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Terdengar bahwa getaran yang sangat jelas terselip dikata kata yang terlontar dari tenggorokan Mingyu. Butuh beberapa puluh menit mengumpulkan nyali untuk berbicara seperti itu disaat Seungcheol sedang dalam 'bad mode on' seperti ini.

Mingyu terlonjak sedikit saat satu lembar kertas sengaja dilempar ke arah Mingyu, dan tentu saja dari Seungcheol. Dengan perlahan Mingyu membuka kertas itu dan tak jarang pula Mingyu mencuri lirikkan pada Seungcheol yang fokus mengemudi ke arah apartement mereka. Dan berakhir Mingyu yang membelalak matanya saat selesai membaca tulisan di selembar kertas itu. Hatinya sesak membayangkan betapa rapuhnya saudaranya ini, Seungcheol. Ya, Saudara. **Mereka saudara**.

Banyak orang yang tertipu dengan mereka berdua, mengira bahwa mereka berdua adalah teman dekat. Banyak yang tertipu, kedua orang berbeda marga ini adalah saudara, walaupun angkat, mereka telah bersama semenjak orang tua Seungcheol bertemu dengan Mingyu yang masih berusia 3 tahun di sebuah kedai es krim, dan Seungcheol yang sudah berusia 5 tahun.

Mereka berdua tumbuh bersama sama, sampai akhirnya Doyoon datang menghancurkan semuanya, disaat Seungcheol sudah dapat mencerna apa yang terjadi padanya. Doyoon membunuh kedua orang tuanya dengan alasan tidak ada yang bisa mendekati Seungcheol kecuali dirinya.

 _ **~FLASHBACK~**_

" _Pulanglah, Jang Doyoon."_

 _Ucapan lembut Seungcheol meluluhkan hati Doyoon seketika. Doyoon menganggukan kepalanya dan melepaskan pelukannya pada lengan Seungcheol, dan beranjak pulang dari sekolah yang sudah beranjak sepi dan langit yang sudah berubah menjadi warna jingga. Seungcheol tersenyum menatap kepergian orang yang ia kagumi._ _ **KAGUMI.**_

 _Seungcheol beranjak dari sekolah menengahnya ke rumah Choi. Dan dia sangat senang bisa menemani Doyoon barang waktu yang sangat singkat. Doyoon adalah orang yang sangat ia kagumi, dia dapat mengerjakan apapun, patuh kepada orang tua, dan juga sopan kepada semua orang, dan Seungcheol selalu mencontoh perbuatan Doyoon kepada keluarganya._

 _ **CKLEK**_

 _Seungcheol membawa matanya menelusuri rumahnya yang terlihat seperti rumah tanpa penghuni, sangat sepi, tidak ada satu nyawapun yang berlalu lalang seperti biasanya. Dan pada akhirnya, pria berusia 16 tahun inilah yang mencari mereka—para keluarganya, ke semua ruangan di rumah. Dan hasilnya semua sama, mereka semua tertidur. Mungkin terkecuali Mingyu—saudara angkat yang 11 tahun lalu telah diangkat menjadi anggota keluarga Choi, walaupun Mingyu bersikeras untuk marga yang menetap pada dirinya tidak di ubah. Mingyu tetap membaca bukunya di ruang tengah sambil menonton tv._

" _Mingyu-ah, dimana ibu?" Tanya Seungcheol sambil melempar tasnya kearah sofa yang Mingyu duduki, tentu saja melempar ke arah samping Mingyu. Dan hanya hembusan nafas yang bisa Seungcheol terima sebagai balasan dari Mingyu. Mingyu tetap saja tidak mau lepas dari buku yang sedang ia baca._

" _Yak!" Mingyu memekik ketika Seungcheol melempar pensil yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai ke arahnya. Dan sialnya, Seungcheol berhasil melempar pensil itu tepat sasaran, di kepala Mingyu._

 _Entah reflek atau tidak, Mingyu melempar buku yang sedang ia baca ke arah Seungcheol. Dan tentu saja bisa dihindari Seungcheol. Namun bantal terlempar keras menimpa wajah tampan Seungcheol, dan tentu saja dari Mingyu. Bisa dilihat Mingyu bersorak dan meloncat loncat ala pemain sepak bola yang berhasil mencetak gol, ckckckck._

" _Dimana ibu?" Seungcheol mengulang pertanyaannya setelah memungut buku Mingyu dan mengembalikan buku itu kepada Mingyu dan menimbulkan kata 'Terima Kasih' dari mulut Mingyu._

" _Pergi bersama Hansol."_

" _Pergi lagi?!"_

" _Ya."_

 _Seungcheol mendesah panjang, dan duduk di samping Mingyu. Selalu saja, ibunya pergi bersama Hansol—adik Seungcheol, mengapa bukan dia saja? Seungcheol selalu berharap bahwa dia yang dibawa ibunya untuk jalan jalan keluar rumah. Tapi selalu saja Hansol._

 _ **DDRRRTTT DDRRRTT**_

 _Semua nyawa—walaupun hanya dua— menoleh pada ponsel Seungcheol yang bergetar di atas meja ruang tengah. Lalu keduanya saling menatap, dan kembali melihat ponsel itu, dan Seungcheol meraih ponsel itu. Dan nama seseorang terpajang di ponsel itu dengan simbol hijau berbentuk telefon di sampingnya._

 _ **JANG DOYOON**_

 _Tanpa babibu, Seungcheol langsung saja mengangkat panggilan dari Doyoon, setelah itu tidak ada suara apapun selain suara langkah kaki. Apa yang dia ingin katakan?—pikir Seungcheol._

"— _Emh, Seungcheol, apa kau ada di rumah?" Suara yang tiba tiba saja keluar membuat Seungcheol terkejut, untung saja itu adalah suara Doyoon yang secepat angin menyadarkan Seungcheol kembali. Dan percakapan dimulai dari sekarang, entah berapa lama itu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hari baru telah dimulai, yang seharusnya dimulai dengan wajah yang cerah, Seungcheol sebaliknya. Tidak ada unsur bahagia sedikitpun di wajah Seungcheol, sangat murung. Benar saja, Seungcheol tidak ada semangat barang setetes saja untuk memulai hari._

 _Mungkin semangat yang luntur milik Seungcheol berhubungan dengan hari ini, hari tanpa kegiatan, hari Minggu. Semangat Seungcheol terasa tersedot seketika oleh hari Minggu. Tapi tidak dengan adik angkatnya, Kim Mingyu. Mingyu malah sangat bersemangat dan memasak sarapan untuk keluarga kecilnya._

" _Ehem ehem.." Mingyu menyiapkan suaranya untuk membangunkan para penghuni rumah kecil itu._

" _YAK! CHOI SEUNGCHEOL, CHOI HANSOL. BANGUNLAH!"_

 _Pekikan namja jangkung ini membangunkan seisi rumah, membangunkan Hansol dan ibunya, walaupun Mingyu tidak bermaksud untuk menganggu tidur nyenyak ibunya/?. Tapi satu sosok tidak ditemui Mingyu di meja makan, ibu, hansol sudah berkumpul. Dimana Seungcheol hyung?—Pikir Mingyu._

 _Memang tidak aneh jika Mingyu keluar masuk ke dalam kamar Seungcheol, itu sudah biasa bagi Seungcheol. Kamarnya akan berantakan setelah Mingyu masuk ke dalam kamar Seungcheol. Dan posisi tidur menungging -_-. Ya, memang Choi Seungcheol._

" _Yak! Tidak adakah semangat yang kau punya, Choi Seungcheol!" Teriak Mingyu di sekitar ranjang Seungcheol, sekitar 2 meter di depannya mungkin. Membuat Seungcheol yang dari tadi malam ternyenyak, menjadi terbangun seketika mendengar suara baritone yang mencoba untuk mencapai 5 oktaf ini._

" _Anni," Seungcheol menolak lemah sambil menggeleng di dalam tidurnya. Masih dalam posisi menungging, tidak berubah._

" _Yasudah, tidak usah sarapan."_

 _Final Mingyu membuat Seungcheol langsung tersadar 100% dan merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk tegak di atas kasurnya, berlari ke arah kamar mandi dan menggosok gigi saja [jorok -_-], lalu berlari ke arah meja makan di lantai satu, mendahului Mingyu yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Seungcheol dan berjalan santai ke arah meja makan._

" _Maaf aku terlambat," Ujar Seungcheol setelah menarik kursi dan menjatuhkan kedua bokongnya di atas benda berisi busa itu. Dan dia mendapatkan senyuman manis dari ibunya yang terlihat sangat lelah, Hansol yang tersenyum sangat tampan, tapi tidak mengalahkan ketampanan Seungcheol saat tersenyum—bagi Seungcheol._

 _Mereka bertiga saling menceritakan hal apapun satu sama lain, sampai pada akhirnya, perbincangan itu berakhir dengan nampan yang dibawa Mingyu, berisi banyak makanan di atasnya. Dan acara sarapan keluarga kecil mereka dimulai, mereka sangat menikmati sarapan yang dibuatkan khusus untuk keluarga kecil Choi dan satu anak Kim._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Seungcheol."_

" _Ne, ibu?"_

" _Ada yang mencarimu."_

" _Siapa?"_

" _Doyoon."_

 _ **DRAP DRAP DRAP**_

 _Sungguh, nama Doyoon sangat berkesan di dalam hidup Seungcheol_ _ **saat ini**_ _, jika mendengar nama Doyoon, Seungcheol akan mudah tertarik dan mood-nya naik. Seperti sekarang, saat Seungcheol sedang bersantai santai di dalam kamarnya, ibunya memanggil dengan sedikit berteriak, dan dengan senang hati Seungcheol membalasnya. Saat Seungcheol mendengar nama_ _ **DOYOON**_ _, Seungcheol langsung melesat turun ke lantai 1 untuk menyambut Doyoon dengan senang hati._

 _ **CKLEK**_

" _Hai, Seungcheol," Sapa Doyoon sambil mengulas senyum manisnya, membuat pipi Seungcheol sedikit menghangat. Hati dan pipinya sama sama menghangat, mengapa itu terjadi? Apa Seungcheol menyukai Doyoon? Tidak._

" _H-hai, Doyoon Hyung."_

 _Seungcheol mempersilahkan Doyoon untuk memasuki rumahnya, mereka duduk berdampingan, sehingga hening menyelimuti mereka berdua. Seungcheol baru saja ingin membuka mulutnya, namun rasa malunya mengalahkan semua, hingga Doyoon-lah yang harus menyelesaikan sesi keheningan mereka._

" _Apa kabarmu?" Basa basi sedikit mungkin tidak terdengar aneh bagi Doyoon, apalagi mereka baru memulai percakapan._

" _A-Apa yang kau lihat sekarang, aku sehat sehat saja!" Seru Seungcheol, terdengar gugup._

" _Kau menggigil?"_

" _Anni."_

" _Tapi kau bergetar."_

 _ **BLUSH**_

 _Pipi Seungcheol merona tipis hanya dikarenakan telapak tangan halus Doyoon mendarat di kening Seungcheol, hanya untuk mengecek suhu badan Seungcheol. Tetapi, kenapa harus merona? Memangnya Seungcheol memikirkan apa yang di lakukan oleh Doyoon sekarang? Memegang kedua pipimu? Ckckckck._

" _M-Maaf," Seungcheol melepaskan tangan Doyoon yang berada di keningnya, mungkin seperti menepis pelan. Seungcheol memang tidak suka diperlakukan seperti ini, itu terlihat seperti Seungcheol seolah olah masih menjadi anak kecil._

" _Ah, mianhae-yo," Ujar Doyoon meminta maaf. Terasa mencurigakan memang, Seungcheol yang tiba tiba gugup seperti ini, dan menepis tangannya, tidak seperti biasanya. Mungkin dia memang sakit—pikir Doyoon_

" _Tidak apa apa, aku hanya tidak suka seseorang memegang keningku."_

 _Oke, Doyoon tidak sebodoh apa yang dipikirkan Seungcheol, buktinya, Doyoon mendengar gumaman kecil Seungcheol dengan jarak yang lumayan dekat. Seungcheol mungkin memang sengaja mengecilkan volume suaranya, agar Doyoon tidak mendengarnya dan membuat Seungcheol dipermalukan selamanya._

 _Dan sepertinya, Seungcheol tidak tau apa yang akan dilakukan Doyoon di rumahnya nanti. Memang ada rencana Doyoon untuk datang kesini. Mungkin Seungcheol sudah dibutakan oleh pesona Doyoon sekarang, dan tidak dapat melihat apa yang direncanakan Doyoon. Mungkin jahat, mungkin tidak. Semoga saja tidak._

" _Dimana ibumu?" Tanya Doyoon tiba tiba, membuat Seungcheol terlonjak sedikit. Seungcheol langsung cepat menoleh ke arah Doyoon dengan wajah yang sangat terkejut setengah mati. Apa maksudmu?—mata Seungcheol seolah mengatakan itu._

" _Ah- maksudku, aku ingin berbincang sedikit dengan ibumu, ayahku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu untuknya." Bela Doyoon, tentu saja untuk dirinya sendiri. Dan dengan bodohnya, Seungcheol mengangguk dan menunjukkan tempat ibunya berada. Lalu meninggalkan Doyoon bersama ibunya di dalam kamar ibu Seungcheol._

 _Setelah meninggalkan Doyoon, Seungcheol kegirangan di luar padahal ibunya dalam bahaya, bahaya datang bersama Doyoon, tapi Seungcheol tidak mengetahui itu. Kebahagiaan datang saat ancaman datang kepada ibunya._

 _Di dalam kamar Ny. Choi, Doyoon bernafas lega karena Seungcheol tidak mencurigainya, dan dia senang sudah berpapasan dengan Ny. Choi sekarang, dan Ny. Choi sudah berkeringat dingin semenjak mengetahui Doyoon di dalam kamarnya._

" _Kita bertemu lagi, Choi Yoona."_

" _U-Untuk apa kau kesini, hah?!"_

 _Ny. Choi tergagap sementara Doyoon malah menyeringai licik. "Sangat mudah membohongi anakmu. Anakmu benar benar bodoh sepertimu," Seru Doyoon, membuat Yoona sedikit panas karena ucapan pedas Doyoon mengenai anaknya._

" _Berhenti merendahkan anakku."_

" _Tidak salah aku memanfaatkan anakmu," lanjut Doyoon. Yoona sudah panas, emosinya harus ditahan saat menghadapi anak dari musuhnya, Jang Geun Suk. Sebenarnya Geun Suk adalah anak yang baik, bahkan berteman dekat dengan Yoona, namun dikarenakan Yoona menikah dengan Choi Siwon, Geun Suk gagal menyatakan perasaan pada Yoona dan gagal menikah dengan Yoona. Maka Geun Suk membenci keluarga Yoona, dan mewariskan dendam pada anaknya._

" _Seungcheol bukan lah anak bodoh seperti ayahmu," Balas Yoona, Doyoon menoleh dan melayangkan tatapan tajam dan benci kepada Yoona. "Jangan bawa bawa ayahku. Ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan ayahku," Bohong Doyoon, pada kebenarannya, ini adalah urusan Geun Suk—ayah Doyoon—dengan Yoona. "Pembual. Aku tau kau seperti ini karena perintah ayahmu untuk membenciku," Bela Yoona. "Bukan hanya dirimu, seluruh keturunanmu," Kedua tangan Doyoon sudah mengepal erat, siap melayangkan tinju pada wajah Yoona kapan saja ia mau._

" _Seungcheol adalah milikku, dan kau harus menerimaku masuk ke dalam keluarga Choi," Bentak Doyoon, bahkan Yoona sudah berkeringat di sekujur tubuhnya sekarang, anak Geun Suk sangat memojokkannya. Pada satu sisi, tentu saja Yoona ingin menolak permintaan—lebih kepada perintah, dan pada satu sisi, Yoona prihatin kepada keluarga Geun Suk. Dia harus memilih salah satu, Terima atau tidak._

" _Tidak."_

 _Doyoon semakin mengepalkan tangannya, tidak dapat ditunggu lagi oleh Doyoon, kedua pipi Yoona sudah memerah akibat tinjuan dari tangan hina Doyoon. Cukup dengan kekerasan ini, sangat keturunan dari Geun Suk, dulu Geun Suk adalah tukang bully di SMA, itu salah satu alasan Yoona menolak untuk membatalkan pertunangan dengan Siwon._

" _Pukul aku sepuasmu, Jang. Tapi kau harus pergi setelah ini."_

" _Tidak akan. Aku akan menunggu Seungcheol."_

 _Pukulan terus menghantam pipi Yoona, aliran darah di hidung Yoona sudah mengalir, bahkan darah sudah mulai keluar sedikit demi sedikit. Rasa sakit Yoona sudah tak terasa lagi, dia harus menerima ini. Dia tidak punya kekuatan melawan Doyoon, seluruh kekuatan Geun Suk memang benar benar menurun ke anaknya._

" _Kau tidak mau melawan?" Ejek Doyoon, tangannya berhenti sejenak menunggu jawaban Yoona. Dan yang Yoona bisa lakukan hanyalah menggeleng lemah, tangan Doyoon kembali memukuli wajah Yoona hingga darah mengalir bebas._

 _ **TOK TOK TOK**_

" _Ibu?"_

 _Tangan Doyoon berhenti mendengar suara ketukan pintu disertai suara lembut Seungcheol, lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada Yoona yang wajahnya berlumuran darah. Dia seperti memikirkan sesuatu._

 _Dengan cepat, tubuh lemas Yoona sudah terbaring di atas kasur berkat tenaga Doyoon yang menggendongnya, lalu Doyoon menutupi tubuh Yoona dengan selimut. Ini bukan pembunuhan, ini baru awalnya—pikir Doyoon._

 _ **CKLEK**_

" _Ibumu tertidur pulas," Ujar Doyoon antusias sembari mengulaskan senyuman manisnya, membuat Seungcheol curiga, dan mencoba untuk mengintip namun tubuh Doyoon menghalanginya. "Ada apa?" Tanya Doyoon dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat polos dan tidak mengetahui apa apa._

" _Apa yang terjadi dengan ibuku?" Seungcheol masih mencoba untuk mengintip apa yang terjadi di dalam, sekilas dia melihat ibunya yang tubuhnya terbaring dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dari kaki sampai setengah wajahnya. Dan dia menghela nafas. Doyoon berkata jujur—pikir Seungcheol._

 _._

 _._

 _Sampai saat ini, Doyoon tak jarang berkunjung ke rumah Seungcheol dan menemui Ny. Choi. Dan, tak jarang pula Seungcheol mencurigai Doyoon karena membuat ibunya seharian tidak keluar kamar. Tapi, kecurigaan itu selalu tertutupi dengan beribu ribu alasan dari Doyoon, dan dengan bodohnya Seungcheol mengiyakan alasan Doyoon._

 _Hingga pada suatu hari…_

" _Aku ingin bertemu ibumu," Tegas Doyoon, tidak ada lagi kelembutan seperti sebelumnya. Seungcheol memiringkan kepalanya, serta mengernyitkan dahinya heran, tidak seperti permintaan Doyoon sebelumnya, terdengar sangat lembut dan manja. Sekarang, terdengar sinis dan kasar._

 _Tanpa izin dari Seungcheol, Doyoon langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar ibunya. Dan menyeret keluar Yoona membuat Seungcheol panik, namun saat ingin mengejar mereka berdua, Doyoon menahan serta mengancam Seungcheol jika mengikuti mereka berdua._

 _ **BRAK**_

 _Doyoon membanting tubuh Yoona ke dinding di rooftop rumah keluarga Choi. Matanya menatap tajam wanita di depannya ini, tidak ada lagi ampun, tidak ada lagi penundaan, ini sudah cukup lama untuk menunggu._

" _Kembalikan nyawa ayahku. Atau kau yang akan kehilangan nyawamu sendiri."_

 _Yoona meneguk ludahnya kasar, ancaman dari anak 'mantan' sahabatnya ini memang benar benar ampuh, dan ancaman itu akan benar benar terjadi jika Yoona tidak melakukannya. Namun, Yoona masih ingin memeluk kebenaran, Geun Suk tidak akan dia hidupkan kembali._

" _Tidak."_

 _Yoona masih bersikeras untuk tidak mengabulkan permintaan aneh dari Doyoon. Yoona memang penyihir, tapi dia tidak mungkin menggunakan untuk hal yang tidak masuk akal untuk kebenaran. Oke, Yoona adalah penyihir._ _ **PENYIHIR**_ _._

" _Hidupkan dia kembali."_

" _Tidak-_

 _-akan-_

 _-pernah!"_

 _Akhir kalimat Yoona bersamaan dengan tubuh Doyoon yang terpental jauh ke belakang berkat kekuatan sihir Yoona, dan itu dimanfaatkan Yoona untuk bangkit dan berjalan mendekat perlahan ke arah Doyoon. Membuat Doyoon merangkak mundur menghindari Yoona yang semakin dekat dari tubuhnya yang terjatuh._

" _Menjauh dari anakku."_

" _Jangan pernah datang lagi."_

" _Jangan pernah mencoba mencintai anakku."_

" _Atau kau akan mati!"_

 _Doyoon benar benar terdiam dengan kata kata Yoona yang diucapkan secara bertubi tubi. Yoona memang pandai membuat orang tertegun, namun sebenarnya dirinya sendiri juga sangat mudah tertegun._

 _ **PROK**_

 _Yoona mengernyitkan dahinya saat Doyoon bertepuk tangan barang 1 kali tepukkan saja._

 _ **GREP**_

 _Tiba tiba ada 2 pengawal bertubuh tegap memegang erat dan menarik tangan Yoona, seakan akan kejadian ini seperti penculikan anak kecil yang kehilangan orang tuanya._

" _Lucu sekali—," Doyoon mendekati tubuh Yoona yang ditarik mundur oleh kedua anak bauhnya yang datang setelah ia menepuk tangan. Doyoon menampilkan seringaian iblisnya khusus kepada Yoona._

 _Yoona berkali kali mengumpat serta berdoa kepada Tuhan, itu karena Yoona tau apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Seseorang akan gugur. Ya, seseorang. Entah siapa itu. Yoona atau bahkan Doyoon._

 _Mata Yoona melebar, matanya menangkap pisau lipat yang baru saja dikeluarkan oleh pemiliknya dari saku Doyoon. Dan Doyoon membuka pisau lipat tersebut, membuat gerakan seolah olah Doyoon menjilat pisau lipat itu. Dan itu membuat Yoona merinding._

" _Akan lebih baik jika kau yang mencicipi pisau ini terlebih dahulu,_ _ **Choi Yoona**_ _," Doyoon menekankan kata 'Choi Yoona' dengan mata yang melotot, dan pisau lipat yang senantiasa di genggaman tangannya._

 _Doyoon datang perlahan mendekati Yoona, menggoreskan sedikit sisi pisaunya di pipi mulus Yoona. Entah dari kapan, tubuh Yoona sudah terperosot jatuh ke tanah, membuat Doyoon dengan mudah menggoreskan pisaunya di manapun bagian tubuh Yoona yang ia mau._

" _Arrgghh-" Rintih Yoona pelan karena goresan pisau membuat Doyoon tersenyum kemenangan, sekarang Doyoon berada di pihak atas. Yoona sudah tak berdaya lagi, semua yang menyangkut tentang Geun Suk membuat separuh kekuatannya musnah. Entah kenapa.  
_

 _Doyoon semakin bersemangat menggoreskan pisaunya di wajah Yoona, ia ingin Yoona merasakan apa yang Doyoon rasakan saat Siwon menyiksa Geun Suk begitu keras di hadapannya sendiri. Di hadapan anak Geun Suk sendiri. Jang Doyoon._

" _Apa peduliku jika kau merintih seperti itu?" –Doyoon._

" _K-Kau.. sia-sialan seperti ayahmu- argh." –Yoona._

" _MEMANG."_

 _Doyoon menggores lebih dalam permukaan kulit pipi Yoona, membuat darah dengan lancar mengalir. Tak jarang pula Yoona meringis membuat senyuman iblis di wajah Doyoon menambah lebar. Doyoon menghentikan pisaunya._

" _ARGGHH—" Nafas Yoona terhenti ketika Doyoon mengambil tangan Yoona dan memotong jari kurusnya. Dan itu membuat tubuh Yoona lemas dikala kesakitan menjamah tubuhnya._

 _Dan sekarang, Doyoon siap menyiksa Yoona tanpa ampun. Memotong tubuh Yoona tanpa membunuhnya, menunggu Yoona mati dengan sendirinya. Tanpa harus mati di tangan Doyoon._

 _._

 _._

 _Seungcheol menatap lekat pintu rooftop rumah yang tertutup rapat, sesekali meneguk ludahnya sangat kasar. Dia mengambil ancang ancang untuk memutar knop pintu rooftopnya. Tapi—_

" _ **ARGHH—**_ _"_

 _Nyali Seungcheol menciut. Teriakan ibunya membuat Seungcheol menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan yang berusaha membuka knop pintu sedari tadi, namun sekarang tidak. Mata Seungcheol bahkan sudah bergerak gelisah, berair, siap menumpahkan air suci dari matanya._

" _ **J-J-JANG— JANGAN!**_ _"_

 _Air mata Seungcheol meluncur begitu saja. Dia tidak sanggup mendengarnya, namun kakinya pula tak sanggup bergerak. Tubuhnya terasa membeku. Tak ada bagian apapun tubuhnya yang dapat ia gerakan._

" _ **Ada yang mau kau katakan untuk terakhir kalinya?**_ _"_

 _Mata Seungcheol melebar. Itu suara Doyoon. Bukan seperti Doyoon yang lemah lembut. Melainkan—_

… _Doyoon yang jahat dan kuat…_

' _Doyoon yang ini bukan seperti yang kukenal,' batin Seungcheol. Dengan cepat, Seungcheol membuka knop pintu rooftopnya._

 _ **BRUGH**_

 _Tubuh Seungcheol jatuh begitu saja, melihat keadaan ibunya yang sangat mengenaskan. Jari jarinya yang tak lagi terdapat di tempatnya. Pisau lipat Doyoon yang menancap mantap di lengannya. Beberapa sobekan kertas di dalam mulutnya, membuat nafasnya berhenti. Wajahnya yang tak lagi putih bersih, banyak bercak darah yang mengotori wajah ibunya._

" _I-Ibu?"_

… _Tak lagi ada jawaban …_

… _Kini tidak ada lagi sosok ibu untuk Seungcheol …_

" _IBU!" Seungcheol menghampiri tubuh ibunya yang terbaring di tengah tengah rooftop. Menaruh kepala ibunya yang berdarah karena benda tumpul di atas kedua pahanya. Mengelus rambut halusnya, lalu tangannya teralih mengelus wajah ibunya, membersihkan bercak bercak darah._

… " _Entah mengapa aku merasa sangat bodoh." …_

… " _Saat ibuku ingin pergi, aku tidak di sampingnya—" …_

… "— _untuk bersamanya pergi." …_

… " _Dan sekarang aku tau—" …_

… " _Ibuku telah tiada." …_

… " _Tak lagi bersamaku" …_

 _ **~FLASBACK END~**_

Kini, dua nyawa telah sampai pada apartement mereka berdua. Kini, Mingyu dan Seungcheol, sudah mengalami masa keheningan/? yang paling lama dari masa keheningan sebelum sebelumnya.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

Kedua orang itu menoleh cepat ke sumber suara, ada yang datang. Dan kali ini Mingyu lah yang mengalah, daripada meminta kakak angkatnya yang sedang dalam keadaan tidak bersahabat seperti ini, lebih baik dia yang kesulitan.

 **CKLEK**

 **BLUSH**

"W-W-Wonwoo?" Pekik Mingyu, lebih seperti teriakan, bahkan Seungcheol mendengarnya dan berlari ke depan pintu. Ternyata benar ada Wonwoo, mungkin ini kesempatan bagi Seungcheol untuk membiarkan Mingyu dan Wonwoo berdua.

"Annyeong. Bolehkah aku menemanimu disini? Yaa,, aku juga ingin mengerjakan tugasku."

Tanpa basa basi, Mingyu langsung mengangguk mantap. Membuat Seungcheol malah melakukan pergerakan berkebalikan, menggeleng geleng. Membuat Wonwoo bertambah bingung, dia disuruh menemani Mingyu karena Seungcheol ingin pergi, dan dia bingung. Sekarang, yang satu mengangguk yang satu menggeleng.

"Aku pergi dulu," Final Seungcheol membuat mata Mingyu berbinar binar, ini memang benar benar kesempatan bagi Mingyu untuk berdua dengan Wonwoo.

.

.

Seungcheol memang benar benar pergi, untuk menemui Junghan. Perjalanan menuju rumah Junghan dengan jalan kaki memang sangat panjang, membuat Seungcheol merasa bosan di jalan, entah kenapa dia ingin menendang kaleng sekarang. Dia melupakan bahwa Doyoon menunggunya dimanapun. Beruntunglah dia mudah melupakannya.

 **BRUK**

Tubuh Seungcheol jatuh begitu saja, menabrak seseorang mungkin salah satu penyebabnya dan itu benar.

"Maaf, tuan." Seungcheol bangun dari posisi sebelumnya, menatap wajah orang yang baru saja ia tabrak. Tapi tidak terlihat. Tertutupi oleh poni yang sedari tadi tidak ia singkirkan dari penglihatan orang itu.

Seungcheol merasa dia tidak ditanggapi, jadi ia memutuskan untuk pergi berjalan berlawanan dengan arah orang itu. Namun, tangannya ditahan oleh orang yang ia tabrak. Lalu badannya tertarik menghadap orang itu lagi.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Choi Seungcheol." Mata Seungcheol membulat, namun sedetik setelah itu, matanya menjadi malas untuk melihat orang itu menyingkirkan poninya. Hong Jisoo.

"Aku tidak peduli denganmu, menjauh dari penglihatanku. Aku ingin menemui Junghan." Tangan Seungcheol mencoba menepis tangan Jisoo yang senantiasa menggenggam erat tangan Jisoo.

"Junghan milikku, sialan." Jisoo membanting tangan Seungcheol, menatap Seungcheol dengan mata tajamnya. Seungcheol mau tak mau untuk melawan orang ini. Satu pukulan mengenai pipi Jisoo. Dan Jisoo sudah terbanting di dinding suatu gedung di pinggir jalan.

"Junghan bukan milikmu, dia milikku."

Sementara itu, di lain tempat, pria berambut panjang masih menunggu bus berhenti di depannya. Namun, sudah setengah jam menunggu, bus yang ia tunggu tak kunjung datang. Dia sudah melewatkan bus 2 kali. Dan dia jengkel karena itu.

Dan—

"YEY," Junghan memekik senang karena bus yang ia tunggu datang juga [akhirnya], dia langsung menunggu penumpang yang terlebih dulu menempati bus keluar dari bus. Dan inilah waktu penumpang baru untuk masuk, namun baru saja Junghan ingin masuk, seseorang menariknya keluar.

"Aku butuh berbicara denganmu, Yoon Junghan."

Junghan langsung saja menoleh ke arah orang yang menariknya, siap memarahi orang itu, namun sepertinya penampilannya terlalu seram untuk Junghan marahi.

"S-Siapa kau?" Tanya Junghan dengan nada tinggi. Pria itu langsung saja membuka kupluknya dan mau membuka suaranya—

"Jang Doyoon."

 **TBC**

Akhirnya, update juga. Maaf ya lama banget -_- hampir 2 minggu yak? Apa lebih? Maap banget TT^TT Soalnya udah jarang megang laptop/pc gara gara ga boleh. Trus gara gara potek, moment Seunghan di hallowen banyak banget, author ga kuat TT^TT.

Oke disini, flashbacknya Seungcheol sudah terkuak. Sebuah cuplikan kecil tentang SeungcheolXJisoo, DoyoonXJunghan. Apakah mungkin keempat orang yang saling bertemu itu, saling jatuh cinta .g .g .g. Ga mungkin :v. Oke, author sama sekali ga masuk di chapter ini, author pusying. Serius demi apa, author lanjutin ff ini sambil dengerin lagu goyang dumang & sambalado yang di ulang ulang. Dapet ide :v ngga kok, dapet idenya boong.

Udah ketemu nih, trus chapter kalo agak lama, harap maklum yaa.. Soalnya bakal banyak tugas TT^TT.

Dah, gitu aja. Babay 3

—Park Family


	5. Chapter 5

~SEUNGHAN SCENE~

SEASON 1

CHAPTER 5

YAOI BRO SIST

.

.

" _S-Siapa kau?" Tanya Junghan dengan nada tinggi. Pria itu langsung saja membuka kupluknya dan mau membuka suaranya—_

" _Jang Doyoon."_

.

.

"Si-siapa? Aku tidak mengenalmu!" Seru Junghan, dia masih sibuk membebaskan tangannya dari genggaman Doyoon. Namun genggaman Doyoon semakin erat, semakin erat karena perlawanan Junghan. Semakin lama, wajah Junghan berubah jengkel, hingga usahanya membuahkan hasil, tangannya terbebas.

"Kau! Aku tidak mengenalmu sama sekali, dan—" Gantung Junghan, tangannya terangkat menunjuk tepat di depan wajah Doyoon dengan jari telunjuk, masih terangkat menunjuk nunjuk Doyoon. Hingga Doyoon yang berbalik jengkel.

"—aku tidak akan pernah mau berkenalan dengan orang tidak sopan sepertimu." Junghan masih mempertahankan tangannya, dan Doyoon masih memasang wajah jengkelnya kepada Junghan. Sejenak, posisi mereka berdua seperti ini, Doyoon heran saat Junghan menurunkan tangannya dan tertawa lepas. Entah kenapa itu.

Junghan berhenti tertawa dan menatap Doyoon, kali ini tidak bercanda, tatapan Junghan yang ini sangat

berkebalikan dengan Junghan yang sebelumnya. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku? Bukankah itu hal yang tidak penting?" Ledek Junghan.

"Ini hal penting, Yoon." Balas Doyoon dingin, tatapan Doyoon bahkan lebih menusuk daripada tatapan Junghan sekarang.

 **GREP**

Doyoon menangkap tangan Junghan dan menariknya entah kemana. Awalnya, Junghan masih dalam mode terkejut, sampai lama kelamaan, dia membuat banyak perlawanan. Berontak, berontak dan berontak. Berontak sampai tidak ada jeda untuk bernafas.

Sampai, mereka sampai, namun bukan dalam tempat yang wajar. Sekarang berada di gang gelap, hanya ada satu penerangan, yaitu di atas mereka. Doyoon membanting tubuh Junghan ke arah dinding kasar di belakangnya.

Walau Junghan sudah meringis karena 2 hal, punggungnya yang terasa sangat perih karena dinding kasar yang menyambut punggungnya secara tidak sopan, dan pergelangan tangannya yang dihiasi warna merah berkat cengkraman Doyoon yang amat kuat. Doyoon tidak peduli dengan keadaan Junghan sekarang, tidak ada ampun bagi Junghan.

"Seungcheol milikku." Ucap Doyoon tiba tiba yang membuat Junghan mempekerjakan otaknya lebih keras. "Apa maksudmu?" Junghan masih senantiasa mengelus pergelangan tangannya, yang masih memerah. Tangan Doyoon mengepal kuat.

Tiba tiba—

 **BRUG**

Junghan menutup matanya. Dia masih berfikir, dia masih hidup atau tidak. Tapi tidak ada rasa sakit sedikitpun, aneh.. Saat ia membuka matanya, semua hitam. Dan apa yang ia lihat sekarang? Seseorang memeluknya? Tunggu, ini bukan Doyoon. 

Orang itu agak meringis bersamaan dengan suara pukulan keras yang memaksa masuk ke dalam pendengaran Junghan. Junghan belum mengerti, apa apaan ini, seseorang datang memeluknya lalu meringis di depannya.

Tapi….

—!

"Seungcheol?!" Pekik Junghan.

"N-Ne. Ini aku." Balas Seungcheol pelan sambil memejamkan matanya, menahan sakit di punggungnya.

Pukulan itu berhenti, ya, pukulan di punggung Seungcheol berhenti. Membuat Junghan tertarik untuk mengintip apa yang terjadi. Dan, Junghan melihat Doyoon dengan mata yang membulat, mulut yang terbuka. "S-S-Seungcheol?" Doyoon terdengar sangat khawatir saat ini, dia salah orang. Seharusnya Doyoon memukul Junghan, tapi— darimana Seungcheol datang?

 **GREP**

"YAK! Turunkan aku!" Ya, kali ini Junghan memang benar benar mengeluarkan semua kekuatan suaranya untuk memberhentikan Seungcheol yang tiba tiba menggendong tubuhnya lalu pergi menjauh dari Doyoon. Dan Doyoon memang benar benar tidak terlihat lagi dari jarak jauh seperti ini, benar benar tidak terlihat.

"Aku tau kau akan menjauh, Seungcheol." Gumam Doyoon, tapi itu terdengar sangat lembut. Tidak seperti biasa, itu sangat pelan. Seperti, rasa berbeda yang berada di bagian kecil dari lubuk hati Doyoon.

.

.

Saat ini, kedua jiwa beradu kemampuan 'saling mendiami satu sama lain' di dalam mobil milik salah satu orang dari keduanya. Pria berambut panjang masih tetap menundukkan wajahnya. Dan pria berambut hitam, masih memasang mata tajamnya dan belum mengendarai mobilnya sejak tadi.

"M-Maaf, Seungcheol." Akhirnya, sang pria berambut panjang—sebut saja Junghan, membuka keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Namun, tidak ada jawaban untuk Junghan.

"Kumohon, Seungcheol. Jawab aku." Mohon Junghan kepada Seungcheol—pria berambut hitam pekat, namun lagi lagi tidak ada sepatah katapun yang diucapkan Seungcheol, dan Junghan sama sekali tidak puas dengan Seungcheol kali ini.

"Seungcheol, jawabla—"

"Diam."

Oke, diam, Junghan benar benar diam, setelah ucapannya dipotong oleh 1 kata yang diucapkan Seungcheol. Walaupun, Junghan sedikit kesal karena ucapannya dipotong, namun satu sisi dia merasa lega, setidaknya Seungcheol menjawabnya, walaupun Junghan belum tahu, apakah Seungcheol memaafkannya atau tidak.

Seungcheol menyalakan mobilnya, menyiapkan tenaganya untuk mengendarai mobilnya. Siap menelusuri kota Seoul yang mulai kehilangan cahaya matahari, ditandai oleh langit yang berubah menjadi jingga. Dan Seungcheol siap untuk mengendarai mobil di jalanan Seoul yang sudah lumayan sepi. Bersama Junghan yang tak henti hentinya mengucapkan kata 'Maaf, Seungcheol.', tanpa Junghan sadari, Seungcheol mengulas senyumnya.

"Junghan—" Seungcheol sengaja memotong ucapan 'Maaf' dari Junghan yang tak henti hentinya keluar. Dan Seungcheol sengaja menggantungnya agar Junghan dapat melihat wajah marahnya kali ini. Senyuman yang tadi dia tunjukan hanya berlaku selama 10 detik, dan dia teringat hal apa yang membuat Junghan berada di mobilnya kali ini. Doyoon.

"—jika dia datang, lari menjauh darinya." Kening Junghan berkerut. "Apa? Siapa?" Tanya Junghan yang dengan refleks diucapkan Junghan dikala dia memang tidak tau apa yang diucapkan seseorang padanya. Dan itu terdengar sangat polos. Dan itu menggemaskan.

"Aish- yang tadi bersamamu."

"Siapa? Kau?"

"Bukan."

"Oh iya—" Akhirnya. Seungcheol menghela nafasnya lega.

"—tadi aku bersama Seungkwan, tapi untuk apa aku menjauhinya?"

Junghan melemparkan tatapan polosnya dan tidak sengaja memakai tatapan 'puppy eyes' miliknya, dan membuat Seungcheol harus menahan hasrat untuk memakan orang yang disayanginya ini.

"Bukan Seungkwan."

"Lalu?" Seungcheol menepuk jidatnya, calon kekasihnya dia benar benar polos. "Doyoon."

"O-ouh, memangnya kenapa?" Junghan kembali menundukkan kepalanya, namun mulutnya masih kuat terbuka untuk menanyakan satu pertanyaan atau lebih.

'Dia psikopat.' Jawab Seungcheol, namun dalam hati. Dia tidak mungkin memberi tau Junghan soal ini. Tidak akan pernah, dia tidak mau Junghan ikut campur soal ini. Dia hanya mau, Junghan terlindungi dari Doyoon yang sudah muncul kembali.

Merasa dirinya tak mendapatkan jawaban, Junghan memilih untuk diam dalam tundukkan kepalanya, berfikir bahwa Seungcheol memang tidak mau menjawabnya karena alasan tertentu. Tapi dia tidak mau memikirkan itu, akh.

Masih dalam kondisinya yang kesal, Junghan lebih memilih menatap jalanan yang disuguhkan di kaca bagian kanan mobil. Hahh~ Walaupun hanya jalanan, jika dalam keadaan seperti ini Junghan suka/?.

 **DDDRRTT**

Junghan menolehkan kepalanya, melirik handphone milik pengemudi sedang bergetar. Refleks atau bukan, Junghan melirik nama siapa yang berada di dalamnya. Kim Mingyu? Oh, Junghan tidak peduli kalau Mingyu, kalau yang lain, wajar saja Junghan tiba tiba berubah menjadi perempuan yang sedang pms.

PIP-

"Yeoboseoyo?"

" _Hyung-, Seokmin hyung datang, bersama—"_

"Bersama siapa?" Seungcheol mengernyitkan dahinya sambil menjepitkan ponsel miliknya di antara lekukan lehernya. Sampai sekarang, seseorang yang berada di sampingnya ia abaikan dari tadi. Dia lebih tertarik terhadap mobil,jalanan dan ponsel. Ya, ponsel.

" _Anu—"_

"Kau bisa bicarakan? Cepatlah berbicara. Jangan sampai aku tidak konsen mengemudi, Kim." Seungcheol memutar matanya malas, malas menghadapi adik angkatnya ini. Tapi terkadang, Seungcheol juga membutuhkan otak Mingyu yang **terkadang** berguna baginya.

" _Wonwoo Hyung."_

Seungcheol menahan tawa, pasalnya, suara yang dikeluarkan Mingyu seperti gadis yang tersipu sehabis digoda goda oleh kekasihnya. Oke, itu menjijikkan.

"Lalu?" Seungcheol memasang wajah polosnya, tapi sebenarnya Seungcheol sedang menggoda Mingyu walaupun tak diketahui siapapun kecuali dirinya sendiri.

" _Kau harus pulang!"_

Seungcheol terkekeh mendengar perinta- bentakan dari adik angkatnya.

"Siap bos!" Setelah itu, kedua orang yang sedang berkomunikasi lewat ponsel itu tertawa. Sebenarnya, ada satu sosok yang tertawa, namun tak ia umbar. Yap, Junghan. Diam diam Junghan juga mendengar apa yang dibicarakan kekasihnya Seungcheol dan adiknya. Entah dari kapan Junghan tersenyum.

" _Yasudah, kau cepat pulang, Hyung. Aku tutup, Annyeong."_

-PIP

Seungcheol menaruh ponselnya asal dan kembali fokus terhadap jalanan. Dan jangan lupakan fakta satu lagi, **SEUNGCHEOL MASIH MENGABAIKAN JUNGHAN**. Dan gengsi mengalahkan kepercayaan Junghan untuk meminta maaf terlebih dahulu ke Seungcheol. Tentu saja.

.

.

Sekarang sudah di tempat parkir apartement Seungcheol, namun Junghan tetap enggan keluar dari benda yang membawa ia dan Seungcheol untuk kesini. Junghan berkata bahwa di mobil itu menyenangkan daripada ke dalam apartement, sebenarnya Junghan berbohong, dan Seungcheol tau itu.

"Ayolah Junghan." Seungcheol memelas sambil memohon di luar mobil, tepatnya di pintu mobil tempat Junghan duduk. Namun Junghan tetap memainkan ponselnya, dia berkata di mobil itu sejuk dan dingin. Padahal Seungcheol tau Junghan benci dingin—cih. 

"Tidak. Sudah kubilang aku lebih suka di dalam mobil ini." Junghan masih berkutat dengan handphonenya, tidak nyaman bila dalam keadaan seperti ini malah menatap wajah Seungcheol, yang menurutnya agak, yaa—menjijikkan?

 **DDRRTT**

Ponsel Seungcheol berbunyi lagi, dengan pemanggil yang sama, Kim Mingyu. Pasti dengan topik yang sama, tidak ada yang beda—pasti.

PIP

"Apa lagi, Kim Mingyu?"

" _Kau harus segera pulang, Hyung!"_

"Kau sudah menelponku 4 kali dan aku menjawabnya, dan sekarang yang kelima kali. Aku bukan anak kecil yang lupa waktu saat bermain, Kim."

" _Tapi kau mirip!"_ Seungcheol menjauhkan ponselnya lalu menatap benda kotak itu, jengkel dengan bend—orang yang di seberang sana. Apa apaan ini, dia bukan anak kecil, hey.

PIP

Lalu, percakapan itu diputuskan satu pihak, Seungcheol. Muak mendengar suara Mingyu yang terdengar seperti ibunya ya—oh cukup, jangan ibu lagi.

"Dengar? Mingyu sudah menelepon lagi." Akhirnya, Junghan tak melawan saat Seungcheol menariknya, dan menghasilkan senyuman lembut di wajah tampan Seungcheol. Seungcheol menutup pintu mobil yang di tempati Junghan dan berjalan ke arah kamar apartementnya sambil menggandeng tangan lembut Junghan.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

 **CKLEK**

Baru saja Seungcheol menurunkan tangannya sehabis mengetuk pintu, pintu secepat kilat terbuka. Mungkin Mingyu sangat menunggunya? Atau Mingyu tidak kuat dengan perilaku Wonwoo yang terlalu manis di dalam? Darimana Author tau? Entahlah.

"Kau darimana saja, Hyung?! Aku menunggumu sedari tadi! Aku terjeb—"

"Diamlah kau. Berisik." Seungcheol membekap mulut Mingyu yang tak berhenti nyerocos tidak jelas di depan wajahnya. Padahal Mingyu tau Seungcheol tidak suka di ceramahi panjang lebar seperti itu. Seungcheol berjalan melewati Mingyu yang baru saja senang karena mulutnya terbebas dari tangan Seungcheol.

"Tanganmu bau." Gumam Mingyu, dan langsung mendapatkan death glare dari seseorang yang terasa tersindir. "Maaf, Hyung." Dan Mingyu malah cengengesan. -_-

"Seokmin, ada urusan apa kau datang kesini?" Seungcheol langsung ingat dengan Seokmin dan memulai percakapan mereka, percakapan panjang, sangat panjang. Dan, Wonwoo merasa kambing conge disini, dia berada di tengah tengah Seungcheol dan Seokmin. Dan dia benar benar menjadi kambing conge, dia terdiam dari tadi, dari percakapan Seungcheol dan Seokmin dimulai.

"Ah-choo." Entahlah, itu bunyi bersin, sebenarnya itu lirik lagu. Itu bersin dari sang malaikat, pantas saja bunyi bersinnya sangat lembut dan manis. Yoon Junghan.

Dan entah darimana, Wonwoo juga ingin bersin, apa bersin itu menular? "Hatchim!" Sedikit keras memang, tapi tidak sekeras bersin—

"HUASYEM!"

—Mingyu.

Seluruh penduduk/? di kamar apartement Seungcheol menoleh, menatap Mingyu yang menggosok gosok hidungnya dengan jari telunjuknya. Menatap dengan tatapan seolah mengatakan -berisik-kau. Dan itu menakutkan—menurut Mingyu. Kau pikir ditatap tajam oleh 5 orang itu tidak menyeramkan?—tunggu, 5?

"T-Tunggu!? Darimana Seungkwan datang!?" Pekik Mingyu saat seseorang keluar entah darimana yang membuat Seokmin tertawa ringan. "Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan putri kerajaan, eoh?" Seokmin melirik wajah Seungkwan yang perlahan berubah menjadi warna merah samar.

"Dasar." Gumam Seungkwan yang membuat Seokmin terkekeh, benar benar lucu ekspresi **putri kerajaannya** ini. Wajah semerah tomat, kekeke. Good Job, Seokmin!

"Omong omong, Mingyu tidak ikut?" Mingyu menoleh pada Junghan yang mempunyai ide untuk membuat masakan untuk yang lain, masa masa ' **cantik** ' nya saat bersama Seungcheol tadi lenyap tiba tiba. "Tidak menarik, _Hyung._ " Mingyu menghampiri Junghan dan membantunya memotong kentang, walau sebenarnya dia tidak punya pengalaman apapun dengan dapur.

"Bagaimana dengan Wonwoo? Dia seperti tidak ingin mempunyai kuping sekarang." Kekeh Junghan. Sangat cantik memang, namun jika Mingyu ' **mengambil** ' Junghan dari Seungcheol, itu akan menjadi pembunuhan terkejam Seungcheol.

"Tidak, aku belum berani." Mingyu menatap kentang di depannya. Tiba tiba tekadnya mulai bulat untuk mengajak Wonwoo untuk menjauh dari **Triple S** itu. Dia melirik Wonwoo yang berada di tengah tengah Seungcheol dan Seokmin, mata tajam sayu menatap lantai, dengan tangan yang menutup kedua telinganya, sedangkan Seungcheol dan Seokmin tak berhenti menancapkan gasnya.

Entah sadar atau tidak, Mingyu menghampiri Wonwoo yang merasa sangat tersiksa. Mingyu mungkin benar benar tidak sadar saat ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Wonwoo, bermaksud untuk mengajak Wonwoo ke lain tempat. Membuat **Triple S** menolehkan pandangannya kepada Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"Mau ketempat lain?" Mingyu menampilkan wajah tampannya dengan ragu, senyumnya yang tampan masih belum bisa mendapatkan balasan dari Wonwoo. Tapi ini bagaikan mimpi terindah Mingyu, Wonwoo membalas tangan Mingyu yang kosong sedari tadi. Lalu Wonwoo menarik Mingyu ke tempat lain, membuat Mingyu dan manusia lain tersenyum. Bahkan tanpa Mingyu sadari, Wonwoo tersenyum sangat manis.

.

.

.

"Ehm."

Wonwoo menoleh pada Mingyu yang barusan berdehem, menatap dengan tatapan polosnya. Mingyu sengaja berdehem agar keadaan tidak secanggung beberapa menit yang lalu, lalu ia juga tidak ingin melihat wajah Wonwoo, terlalu manis. Wonwoo kembali menatap sungai yang mengalir santai di depannya. Mereka ada di belakang gedung apartement Seungcheol, beruntung, ada sungai indah yang menjadi saksi bisu kecanggungan mereka berdua.

"Wonwoo—"

Wonwoo menoleh pada seseorang yang memanggilnya tadi, Mingyu. Mingyu terlihat sangat kaku. Dan Wonwoo hanya membalas dengan deheman manis sambil menatap Mingyu.

"—Aku me-menyukai-mu." Mingyu menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. Tapi, kata kata barusan hanya terucap di dalam hatinya, ia belum berani mengatakannya. "Kau menyukaiku?" Mingyu menoleh cepat dengan wajah terkejutnya ke arah Wonwoo. W-what?! 

"Ah- Maaf, aku menebak saja." Wonwoo kembali dengan pemandangan asalnya, sungai. Menempatkan kedua tangannya di pahanya, dan mengayunkan kakinya.

"Ah- iya iya, tidak apa apa." Mingyu menggaruk lehernya yang jelas jelas tidak gatal sama sekali. Kecanggungan dimulai lagi.

"Tapi apakah benar?" Wonwoo kembali menatap Mingyu lagi, dengan tatapan polos yang sama. Matanya yang sebelumnya tajam berubah menjadi mata lembut dan polos. **MINGYU TIDAK THAN LAGI**.

BAGAIMANA IA MENGATAKANNYA?!

"I-Iya." Jawaban Mingyu membuat tatapan Wonwoo sontak mengosong. Lalu Wonwoo kembali menatap sungai yang mengalir tetap tenang sedari tadi. Wajahnya terlihat murung, dan tidak ada lagi ayunan kaki. Semua berubah menjadi tenang namun canggung.

Wonwoo mengeluarkan kertas dan pensil, menggoreskan pensilnya di atas permukaan kertas putih polos itu. Sangat banyak moment berpikir membuat Mingyu heran dan menunggu sangat lama.

 **SRET**

Selembar kertas dilipat sudah tersedia di depan Mingyu, perlahan Mingyu mengambil kertas itu dan membukanya. Terdapat tulisan Wonwoo, yang menurut Mingyu sangat indah. **MENURUT MINGYU**.

" **AKU JUGA"**

Mingyu membulatkan matanya, apa maksudnya? Wonwoo menyukainya juga? Atau Wonwoo- atau- atau.

"Aku juga menyukaimu." Wonwoo menyuguhi Mingyu sebuah senyuman yang sangat manis, kedua pipinya dihiasi rona merah. Benar benar sangat manis, Mingyu menyukainya. Apalagi author .

"Jadi-"

"Kita seorang kekasih?"

Pertanyaan Mingyu membuat rona di pipi Wonwoo semakin menjadi jadi, sampai pada akhirnya Mingyu mendapatkan anggukan kecil dari Wonwoo- **nya** yang manis.

 **TBC  
**

Lah lama amat yak, 1 bulan lebih :". Maap ya wankawan, aku jarang megang leptop. Trus juga, lagi UAS manteman, jadi emang jarang. Ema bapa kalo liat author megang leptop, marah marah.

Bagus ga? Nyambung gak? Panjang gak? Kepanjangan gak? Pendek gak? Kependekan gak? Jawab semuanya aja :v. Mingyu udah nemu nih, pipiw. Dalam beberapa chapter, Mingyu udah nembak Wonwoo tanpa alasan/?.

Jangan lupa review ya manteman, saya menyisihkan waktu untuk nyicil nyicil tapi yang baca ga ripiw, kan saya kitati. Rencana sih mau bikin wansut/?, tapi kelarin ini dulu dah :v

Sekali lagi, Jangan lupa review :*

-Park Family


	6. Chapter 6

~SEUNGHAN SCENE~

SEASON 1

CHAPTER 6

YAOI BRO SIST

.

.

" _Jadi-"_

" _Kita seorang kekasih?"_

.

.

Mingyu ingin berloncat kesana kemari, namun ia tak sanggup pula meninggalkan putri kerajaan yang sebentar lagi akan mati dalam perasaan senang dan malu. Perlahan Mingyu menggeser tempat duduknya, menggeser hingga kedua pinggang itu bertabrakan. Rapat.

Wajah Wonwoo semakin memerah, bahkan sekarang Wonwoo menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya, membuat kadar manis dari seorang Wonwoo meningkat drastis, pasalnya Mingyu meletakkan/? lengannya di pundak Wonwoo—merangkul.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Mingyu tepat di telinga Wonwoo, sedangkan Wonwoo hanya tersipu karena kekasih—baru—nya. Dan Wonwoo juga mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Mingyu, membuat Mingyu refleks mendekatkan kupingnya juga. Kening Mingyu berkerut saat Wonwoo mengatakan sesuatu, dan ia lari begitu saja. Yaitu—

"Aku juga mencintaimu, tiang." Wonwoo masih semangat untuk 'di'kejar Mingyu, dia masih suka menggoda Mingyu. Tentu saja, Mingyu- **nya**. Mereka berkejar kejaran di depan sungai, dengan wajah bahagia, tentu saja akan terukir di memori mereka berdua masing masing.

Keduanya bahagia bersama, membagi kehangatan saat Wonwoo tertangkap oleh Mingyu dan mereka berpelukan di depan sungai yang mengalir tenang sedari awal. Sampai pada akhirnya, keduanya bertatapan, tukar menukar senyuman menawan. Sampai, Wonwoo terkekeh oleh wajah Mingyu yang dianggap Wonwoo sangat bodoh dari dekat. Dia berbohong, kekeke.

"Kuanggap kita akan bersama, selamanya." Mingyu menempelkan kening mereka berdua saat Wonwoo berhenti terkekeh, Wonwoo masih terdiam dengan perilaku Mingyu atasnya. Hidung mereka bersentuhan, menimbulkan percikan api hangat di hati keduanya.

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu." Wonwoo mengalungkan lengan kurusnya di leher Mingyu, hidung mereka masih bersentuhan, keduanya tersenyum hangat.

Kita tinggalkan mereka berdua, kembali dengan 4 pria di dalam rumah. Mereka mengalami keheningan semenjak Mingyu membawa Wonwoo ke tempat lain. Mungkin Junghan tidak mengalami keheningan, pasalnya ia baru saja selesai dengan urusannya di dapur.

"Teman-teman, aku ada sesuatu." Junghan membawa nampan berisi nasi kari enam porsi untuk seluruh penghuni rumah ini sekarang. Junghan menghampiri meja tengah yang kosong.

Tiba tiba, mata para penunggu berbinar binar menatap kari di depannya, terutama Seungkwan. "Makanlah." Ucapan Junghan bagaikan lampu hijau bagi Seungkwan, langsung saja Seungkwan mengambil sendok dan sepiring kari secepat kilat, membuat orang di sekitarnya heran—tidak termasuk Seokmin, dia malah tersenyum melihat pipi penuh Seungkwan.

"Hati hati." Seokmin menyodorkan segelas air minum kepada Seungkwan yang baru saja tersedak. Sesekali menepuk punggung kekasihnya. "Dimana Mingyu?" Junghan menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mencari keberadaan sosok yang lebih muda namun lebih tinggi.

"Sedang bermesraan." Malas Seungcheol. Junghan menatapnya heran, "Kencan?" dan dibalas anggukan oleh Seungcheol.

"Dengan Wonwoo." Ceplos Seungkwan dengan mulut penuhnya, sehingga Seokmin kembali menceramahinya. "Jangan berbicara saat mulutmu penuh."

"Wonwoo?" Junghan kembali dengan pembicaraan awal tanpa ada niatan membahas Seungkwan. Ketiga orang di depan Junghan mengangguk bersamaan. Kekehan muncul dari bibir tipis Junghan, "Sudah kuduga." Lalu senyuman manis yang membuat Seungcheol harus menahan darah dari hidungnya.

.

.

"Aku pulang!" Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartement Seungcheol. Diikuti Mingyu, Seungkwan dan Seokmin. Dan tersisa Seungcheol dan Junghan yang masih merapihkan dan membersihkan bekas bekas/? dari pesta—kencan—mereka.

Sementara di dalam, Junghan dan Seungcheol sangat repot, bolak balik sana sini hanya untuk membereskan piring, gelas dan lain lain. Setelah selesai, Seungcheol merebahkan tubuh kokohnya di sofa. Junghan yang niat awalnya ingin ikut merebahkan tubuhnya, menjadi mengurungkan niatnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Seungcheol sambil meraup udara sebanyak mungkin, mungkin ini tidak bisa disebut berlebihan, pasalnya, Seungkwan memakan 4 piring berturut turut tanpa berhenti. Seperti orang yang tidak makan lebih dari satu minggu, tetapi Seungkwan mengelak bahwa makanannya enak. Kembali dengan Junghan, dia menggeleng geleng menjawab pertanyaan Seungcheol.

Seungcheol menghela nafas, dia mendudukkan tubuhnya dan menarik pinggang Junghan. Dan seketika posisi mereka, Seungcheol memangku Junghan dengan lengan yang melingkar di pinggang pria berambut panjang ini. Junghan dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna hanya membeku karena perlakuan pria berambut hitam di sampingnya. 

"Seungcheol-" Panggil Junghan membuat Seungcheol menoleh. Seungcheol menatap Junghan heran, menunggu jawaban yang tak kunjung dilontarkan oleh Junghan. Hampir 5 menit Seungcheol menunggu jawaban Junghan, dan akhirnya Junghan membuka mulutnya.

"-aku-" Junghan berhenti mengeluarkan suaranya, dia malah menatap lantai di bawah kakinya. Membuat Seungcheol harus menunggu lagi.

"Apa pernyataanmu saat itu mas-masih berlaku?" Tanya Junghan, wajahnya merona. Sedangkan Seungcheol mengernyitkan dahinya, berpikis keras atas pertanyaan Junghan.

"Pernyataan apa?" –Seungcheol.

"Itu-" –Junghan.

"Apa?" –Seungcheol.

"Aish-, lupakan." Junghan langsung saja berjalan ke arah wastafel di dapur sambil memegang kedua pipinya yang memanas. Meninggalkan Seungcheol yang masih bertanya tanya.

Dengan cepat Seungcheol mengekori Junghan dari belakang, tanpa sepengetahuan Junghan tentu saja. Junghan mengambil air minum, dan berkeliling apartement Seungcheol—masih dengan Seungcheol di belakangnya.

Junghan berhenti.

Berbalik, dan—

 **DEG**

"S-Seung-Seungcheol?" Junghan mengerjap lucu. Sudah ada Seungcheol tepat di depan badannya sendiri. Dengan cepat Junghan menjauhkan tubuhnya dan berkata, "Dimana Mingyu?" Dan Seungcheol terdiam.

.

.

 _ **FROM : Iblis tua**_

 _ **TO : Me**_

 _ **Kim Mingyu. Pulang.**_

Mingyu bergidik membaca isi pesan singkat itu, dia bisa merasakan aura kemarahan Seungcheol hanya lewat pesan singkat saja. Dengan cepat Mingyu kembali memasukan ponselnya ke kantung jaketnya.

"Siapa?" Tanya seseorang di sampingnya, dengan mata tajam sayu yang berubah menjadi mata bulat yang lucu yang menatapnya. "Seungcheol Hyung." Orang di sampingnya terdiam.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku pulang?" Orang itu mengernyit.

"Hanya ingin tau rumah kekasihku. Akh-" Tepat setelah Mingyu mengatakan itu, dia sudah mendapatkan sikutan di perutnya, bahkan oleh kekasihnya sendiri, Jeon Wonwoo. Bukannya meringis atau menangis—karena sikutan itu tidak main main—, Mingyu malah terkekeh melihat Wonwoo yang berjalan mendahuluinya dengan cepat. Dan Mingyu yakin, wajah Wonwoo memerah sempurna, karena Mingyu melihat telinga kekasihnya yang ikut memerah.

"Kau masih mau berdiri terus disana, dan disangka orang gila karena tertawa sendiri?" Suara Wonwoo membuat Mingyu sadar, bisa dilihat Mingyu bahwa rona di wajah Wonwoo sudah menghilang, tapi masih ada warna merah samar di pipinya.

"Rumahku sudah dekat." Ucap Wonwoo saat Mingyu sudah berada di sebelahnya—karena berlari dengan kaki jenjangnya itu— membuat Mingyu mengangguk angguk saja.

"Hari ini dingin sekali." Gumam Wonwoo yang jelas jelas bisa Mingyu dengar. Mingyu menyambar tangan kanan Wonwoo, menggosok gosok dan terkadang meniupnya, lalu memasukkan kedua tangan yang bertautan itu ke dalam kantung jaketnya—berbeda dengan tempat ponselnya—.

Lagi lagi Wonwoo merona. Sialan. Mingyu menahan darah untuk keluar dari hidungnya sekarang, Wonwoo yang menggigit kuku tangan kirinya dengan wajah yang memerah. Siapa yang tidak kuat?

Mereka berjalan ke arah rumah Wonwoo dengan keheningan, hanya terdengar angin berhembus, dan detakan kedua jantung mereka berdua. Dan yang hanya terlihat, langit yang gelap dengan bintang bintang menghiasinya.

"Kita sudah sampai." Ucap Wonwoo saat mereka benar benar sudah di depan rumah Wonwoo. Mingyu melihat rumah Wonwoo. Tidak kecil, namun lumayan besar, sekitar 2 kali apartementnya.

Mingyu masih asik memandang rumah kekasihnya, tidak ada keramaian layaknya rumah keluarga pada umumnya. Bahkan rumah ini gelap gulita, tidak ada lampu yang menyala, kecuali saat Wonwoo menyalakan benda itu.

' _Wonwoo tinggal sendirian?'_ Melihat keadaan rumah Wonwoo, kata itu yang langsung terlintas di pikiran Mingyu, Wonwoo tinggal sendirian? Andai saja Seungcheol baik terhadap Mingyu, Mingyu sudah tinggal bersama Wonwoo sekarang.

"Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri disana?" Mingyu kembali dapat pertanyaan yang beberapa saat yang lalu didapatnya dari Wonwoo. Mingyu kembali berlari ke arah Wonwoo yang sudah membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Wonwoo," Yang dipanggil menoleh.

"Kau tinggal sendiri?" Pertanyaan Mingyu membuat Wonwoo mengangguk pelan.

"Mau aku temani?" Goda Mingy—lebih seperti gumaman. Namun, pendengaran Wonwoo masih sehat.

"PULANG KAU KIM MINGYU!"

.

.

 **TING TONG**

 **CKLEK**

"Pulang juga kau, Kim." Seungcheol menaikkan satu alisnya, "Darimana saja kau?" Walaupun tubuh Mingyu lebih tinggi dan lebih kekar dari orang di depannya, Seungcheol tetaplah kakaknya.

"Mengantar Wonwoo." Kepalanya menunduk, menatap sepatunya yang berhadap dengan sepatu kakaknya. Lalu sepatu kakaknya menghilang dari pandangannya, membuat Mingyu mengangkat kepalanya. Dan penglihatannya menangkap Seungcheol yang masuk ke dalam apartement, dan Mingyu ikut masuk ke tempat dimana dia tinggal bersama Seungcheol.

Mingyu menatap heran saat ada orang yang tidak terlalu asing di matanya, masih berada di dalam apartement Mingyu dan kakaknya. _'Mengapa Junghan hyung masih disini?'_

Melihat keanehan pada adiknya, Seungcheol menepuk pundak Mingyu, membuat empu pundak itu menoleh. "Ada apa?" Mingyu menggeleng, kerutan di dahi Seungcheol bertambah tambah. Dan kerutan dahi Seungcheol menjadi jadi saat Mingyu malah tersenyum tidak jelas ke arah Junghan.

"Aku tau Mingyu, mungkin nanti aku akan pulang jam 9 malam." Ucapan Junghan membuat keduanya menoleh, "9 malam?" Seungcheol mendekati Junghan dengan wajah terkejutnya. Makin terkejut saat Junghan mengangguk. "Kenapa tidak menginap?" Secara tidak sengaja Seungcheol melontarkan pertanyaan itu, dan Seungcheol langsung dapat tatapan 'kau-bicara-apa' oleh 2 orang—Mingyu ikut.

"Ada apa? Aku salah?" Dan mendapat anggukan dari Mingyu, disusul anggukan Junghan. "Tentu saja, kau ingin Junghan menginap di apartement kita, sedangkan aku tidak boleh menginap di rumah Wonwoo." Mingyu mengangguk anggukan kepalanya, membenarkan pendapatnya sendiri.

Dan bantal mendarat di kepalanya.

.

.

.

Mingyu bergerak gelisah di tempat duduknya, membuat kerutan dahi dari teman sebangkunya. "Kau kenapa?" Mingyu menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya cepat, namun dia tetap saja gelisah.

' _Apa dia mau ke toilet? Atas panggilan alam?'_ Batin teman sebangku Mingyu, wajah Mingyu membuat kecurigaan temannya semakin dalam/?.

"Mingyu?" Kedua orang di pojok kelas menoleh—Mingyu dan teman sebangkunya—ke arah pintu, senyum Mingyu mengembang karena ada sosok yang ia tunggu sedari tadi, Jeon Wonwoo. Tanpa babibu, Mingyu langsung berlari ke arah Wonwoo dan memeluknya erat. "Jangan disini, bodoh." Dan Mingyu langsung melepas pelukannya.

"Kita akan kemana?" Tanya Mingyu setelah dia menyatukan jemari mereka berdua. Sesaat kemudian, Wonwoo menarik tangan Mingyu dan berlari, "Ikuti saja aku." Mingyu yang tidak tau apa apa hanya dapat meng-iya-kan saja perkataan Wonwoo.

Dan mereka sampai taman di belakang sekolah.

"Untuk apa kita kesini?" –Mingyu

"Bercerita apapun." –Wonwoo

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu, kau seperti ingin kumakan." –Mingyu

"Diam." –Wonwoo

"Oh iya, bercerita apa?" –Mingyu

"Aku ingin kita tidak ada rahasia apapun." Ucap Wonwoo kepada Mingyu dengan senyuman manis namun pahit.

"Kemarilah." Entah sejak kapan, Wonwoo sudah berada di bawah pohon rindang dan duduk bersandar pada batang pohon yang besar itu. Dan Mingyu hanya bisa menurut, ikut duduk di samping Wonwoo.

Dan lupakan Meanie, bukan seasonnya meanie. Huehehe.

.

.

Seungcheol dan Junghan sedang berjalan berdampingan di koridor kampus dengan canggungnya, tak ada percakapan. Sebenarnya Junghan ingin berbicara yang sejujurnya kepada Seungcheol, soal perasaan yang ia rasakan terhadap Seungcheol, tapi otaknya benar benar bekerja berlawanan arah dengan hatinya. Junghan ingin memiliki Seungcheol sekarang.

"Seungcheol/Junghan." Panggil mereka bersamaan, menoleh bersamaan, dan mereka berdua kembali menunduk.

"Kau duluan." –Junghan

"Kau saja." –Seungcheol

"Tidak, kau saja." –Junghan

"Baiklah, aku—" –Seungcheol

"Tidak, aku saja." –Junghan

Seungcheol tertawa pelan, dan membuat Junghan agak tersinggung. "Baiklah, kau duluan." Seungcheol tersenyum hangat. Dan Junghan masih terlihat memilih kata kata yang akan ia katakan.

"Bagaimana jika kau duluan?" Junghan menatap mata Seungcheol dengan tatapan polosnya, dan membuat Seungcheol menjadi gemas dengan ekspresi Junghan itu. "Baiklah, aku duluan. Yoon Junghan, sebenarnya aku—"

"Aku saja." Seungcheol benar benar gemas sekarang, buktinya ia meremas jarinya sendiri sebagai pelampiasan rasa gemasnya terhadap Junghan, bahkan sekarang Seungcheol ingin memakan Junghan hidup hidup jika saja Junghan tidak mengatakan sesuatu.

"Begini Seungcheol—eung,," Seungcheol terkekeh pelan, bahkan Junghan yang sedekat ini tidak mendengar kekehan Seungcheol.

"Bicaralah, Yoon."

"Aku malu, Choi."

"Katakan sebelum aku yang bicara duluan." Seketika Junghan panik, Junghan seketika berpikir Seungcheol akan berpikir _'aku akan pergi keluar negeri, Yoon.'_ atau _'aku memiliki kekasih, dan aku ingin menceritakan dia padamu.'_ —kau terlalu kebanyakan menonton drama, Junghan.

"Anni!" Teriak Junghan, refleks, dia takut, dia panik, jadi spontan berteriak. Dan Seungcheol menautkan alisnya, matanya seolah mengatakan 'ada apa?', dan Junghan tiba tiba kalang kabut melihat tatapan Seungcheol.

"A-a-a-a-a anu—"

"Apa?"

"Aku-aku-aku-aku-"

"Terlalu banyak."

"Aigoo~" Junghan memegang pipinya yang benar benar memanas seperti pipinya berada di sauna, hanya pipinya saja. Benar benar pipinya saja.

Seungcheol yang melihat perubahan—wajah—Junghan, menatap Junghan lebih lekat lagi, dan membuat Junghan lagi lagi merona, merona parah. "Kau kenapa?" Junghan menggeleng cepat, namun wajahnya tetap memerah.

 **PLUK**

Mata Junghan benar benar membulat, wajahnya memerah lebih pekat lagi. Seungcheol menggenggam tangan Junghan—yang jelas jelas masih ada di pipinya sendiri—jadi seperti Seungcheol menangkup pipi Junghan. Dan kejadian ini benar benar berlangsung lama, sampai Junghan ingin pingsan, tapi Seungcheol menatap khawatir pada Junghan karena tidak bergerak selama 15 menit.

"Jadi berbicara tidak?" Sekejap Junghan sadar dan menyingkirkan tangan besar Seungcheol, dan warna merah di wajahnya juga sudah memudar. Sekarang Junghan benar benar memantapkan dirinya untuk mengatakan perasaannya pada Seungcheol.

"Begini-" Junghan menggantungkan ucapannya, untuk mengambil nafas sebentar, menormalkan detak jantungnya yang—kurang ajarnya—berdetak sangat cepat.

"Aku-" Junghan mengambil nafas lagi, benar benar mengumpulkan nyalinya untuk berkata sesuatu pada Seungcheol.

"-mencintaimu."

 **TBC**

 **NGGA DENG, BOONG**

 **LANJUT~**

Seungcheol benar benar diam, tatapannya benar benar kosong, masih mencerna apa yang Junghan katakan padanya. Apa yang Junghan katakan barusan? Seungcheol mendadak tuli, tiba tiba kupingnya mengalami kerusakan saat Junghan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Apa?" Seungcheol memasang wajah polos—lebih tepatnya dongo—kepada Junghan, dan menurut Junghan itu seperti penggodaan/? dari Seungcheol.

"Huft!" Junghan ngambek, dengan bibirnya yang di-pout-kan dan tangannya yang disilangkan di depan dada. Tapi kau tau? Seungcheol menahan darah dari hidungnya agar tidak mengalir.

"Kau lucu sekali." Gumam Seungcheol gemas, dan untungnya tidak didengar oleh Junghan yang sedang ngambek. "Aku benar benar tidak mendengarmu tadi." Bujuk Seungcheol kepada Junghan yang masih mengambek cantik nya itu.

"Tidak ada pengulangan." Oh ya tuhan, ingatkan Seungcheol untuk tidak memakan Junghan. Dan pada akhirnya, Junghan luluh juga. Tapi dia tetap malu mengulangi apa yang dia katakan beberapa menit lalu. Seungcheol yang melihat perubahan wajah Junghan, menatapnya dalam.

"Ulangi?" Junghan menggeleng cepat, dan tetap menggeleng sebagai jawaban saat Seungcheol bertanya lagi.

"Baiklah."

Ucap Junghan yang membuat Seungcheol menoleh—yang sebelumnya menunduk pasrah—pada Junghan dan hampir saja berteriak. Matanya yang menatap Junghan seolah berkata 'Jinjja?!'

"Begini-" Junghan menggantungkan kalimatnya, sengaja menatap Seungcheol yang sedang menatapnya balik dengan pandangan 'aku-menunggu-mu'. Tapi, Junghan malah mengehela nafas setelah melihat wajah Seungcheol.

"Aku tidak bernafsu lagi melihat wajahmu."

"Yak!"

"Hehehe, damai." Junghan membentuk huruf V dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya, sambil cengengesan sendiri. Entah kenapa tatapan Seungcheol berubah sebentar, dan kembali memasang pandangan 'aku-menunggu-mu', dan Junghan jengkel karena itu.

"Kau menunggu jawabanku?" Seungcheol mengangguk mantap.

"Kau mau menuruti apa mauku?" Seungcheol mengangguk la- "Hah? Apa? Tentu saja tidak! Kau selalu meminta yang aneh aneh setiap aku menuruti perintahmu!" Seungcheol mengganti anggukannya menjadi gelengan super kuat dan cepat. Dan manisnya, Junghan terkekeh cantik.

"Hehe, oke oke. Aku akan mengatakannya." Junghan membuat kode mengibas ngibaskan tangannya ke dalam, menyuruh Seungcheol mendekat, dan saat itu juga Junghan mendekat ke arah telinga Seungcheol, dan Seungcheol menurut.

"Aku mencintaimu." Junghan menjauhkan kepalanya setelah berbisik seperti itu kepada Seungcheol, dan tersenyum manis menunggu reaksi Seungcheol. Sedangkan Seungcheol, dia malah terdiam dengan mulut menganga, mata yang menatap kosong. Dan Junghan harus menunggu lama.

Sampai akhirnya Seungcheol kembali sadar karena Junghan menepuk lengan kekar Seungcheol pelan. Dan Seungcheol kembali terbayang bayang perkataan Junghan tentang perasaanya yang sialnya—

—dia juga mau bilang itu.

Seungcheol menatap manik mata Junghan, indah dan sempurna, mungkin seperti itu pikiran Seungcheol. Tangannya bergerak menuju rambut indah Junghan, dan mengelus mengusapnya lembut, membuat Junghan terbuai dengan usapan pada rambutnya itu. Seungcheol mengangkat dagu Junghan dan membuat Junghan harus menatap mata hitam Seungcheol, itu membuatnya gugup.

Seungcheol membuka suaranya—"Aku juga."—dan tersenyum setelahnya, tersenyum lembut, ke arah Junghan, hanya ke arah Junghan. Junghan tersipu, bahkan Junghan mengalihkan pandangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri, wajahnya yang merah tidak bisa disembunyikan.

"Dan sekarang kita sepasang kekasih." Junghan mengangguk pelan, dia masih malu.

Dan—

 **PROK PROK PROK**

"Drama yang menarik."

 **TBC**

 **INI TBC BENERAN**

Maaf kalo emang dua episode belakangan ini lama banget apdetnya, tapi Insya Allah bakal ku aktifin bikin ff nya, kubikin menarik semenarik mungkin. Dan juga, kalo ada yang minta percepat, aku janji bakal percepat, aku usahakan.

Kalo ceritanya ga menarik, maafkan daku, daku masih pemula dan masih kelas tuju. Betewe, tolong ajukan kopel buat wansut setelah sisen ini selesai *masih lama ya? :v*. Sebenarnya, author suka kalo ajeng—seungkwan, itu jadi ultimate uke, bisa jadi ukenya Hansol, Joshua, dan DK, author suka :".

Nah, mulai dari sini mungkin konfliknya udah mulai ya, jadi tolong jangan bosen :". Jangan pelit review, jangan jadi silent reader's'.

REVIEW LAH KALIAN SEMUA *maksa*

—ParkFamily.


	7. Chapter 7

~SEUNGHAN SCENE~

SEASON 1

CHAPTER 7

YAOI BRO SIST

.

.

" _Dan sekarang kita sepasang kekasih."_

 _ **PROK PROK PROK**_

" _Drama yang menarik."_

.

.

Keduanya menoleh cepat, dan Seungcheol lah yang paling cepat merespon siapa itu. Seungcheol membulatkan matanya dan dengan cepat menghalangi tubuh Junghan dari orang itu.

"Eh? Kenapa? Kenapa Junghan kau lindungi seperti itu?" —?

"Pergilah." –Seungcheol

"Aku tidak akan pernah pergi darimu dan Junghan, sayang." —?

"Siapa dia, Seungcheol?" Bisik Junghan dari belakang tubuh Seungcheol. Seungcheol tidak menjawabnya.

Junghan bisa merasakan nafas tersengal Seungcheol seperti dia sudah berlari marathon.

"Pergilah." Kali ini Seungcheol terisak, namun pelan.

"Jujur aku ingin sekali pergi, namun aku tidak bisa merelakanmu." Orang itu menatap Seungcheol kasihan, lalu tatapan itu berubah semenjak ada kilatan murka di matanya.

"Sungguh aku ingin memilikimu, Choi Seungcheol." Tetesan air mata jatuh di wajah murkanya. Junghan bisa melihat kilatan pasrah di atas kilatan murka di matanya.

"Pergilah, Jang Doyoon."

"Tak pernah puaskah engkau menyakiti orang orang yang ku kenal?" Lanjut Seungcheol. Dia benar benar tidak tau apa yang ada di pikiran Doyoon untuk menyakiti orang yang dikenal Seungcheol, dan tidak segan segan menyiksanya jika orang itu berhubungan cinta dengan Seungcheol.

"Jika itu membuatmu semakin luluh kepadaku, jelas tidak." Doyoon tersenyum, entah seringaian atau tidak.

"Apa yang kau mau?" Seungcheol menoleh ke belakangnya, ada Junghan yang menatap serius ke arah Doyoon, dan itu membuat senyuman Doyoon menambah lebar.

"Kau."

"Aku?" Junghan menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya. Kau."

"Kenapa aku?"

"Jika kau menjadi milikku, aku dapat membunuhmu. Dan apapun yang menjadi milikmu sebelumnya, menjadi milikku, Seungcheol contohnya." Jelas. Junghan tau Doyoon benar benar menginginkan Seungcheol- **nya**.

"Kau tak perlu membunuhku, aku akan memberikan Seungcheol."

Sontak Seungcheol menoleh cepat, ada apa dengan Junghan? Mengapa dia begitu pasrah? Mengapa dia merelakan Seungcheol yang baru saja memilikinya beberapa menit yang lalu? Mengapa?

"Ju-Junghan?" Tanya Seungcheol ragu. Junghan menatap Seungcheol, dia berbisik _'aku merelakanmu, tapi aku masih ingin memilikimu.'_.

Doyoon sangat tau jelas, bahwa jika Seungcheol akan bersamanya, itu adalah paksaan dan ketidak ikhlasan. Doyoon tau, hanya saja, dia ingin memiliki Seungcheol. Apapun caranya.

"Junghan, aku menyayangimu, sungguh." Seungcheol balas berbisik. Dia belum rela **di** lepaskan Junghan, dia bahkan baru memiliki Junghan beberapa menit.

Dan final, Junghan melangkah mundur menjauh dari Seungcheol. Dan berhenti saat Doyoon yang mendekati Seungcheol. Posisi mereka seakan diputar. Seungcheol hanya bisa melihat tubuh Junghan yang berhenti jauh di belakangnya. Dia memutar tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan arah tubuh Junghan, mengabaikan Doyoon yang berada di sampingnya.

"Seungcheol, tatap aku." Seungcheol tak membalasnya, enggan merespon iblis di sampingnya. Pikirannya masih tetap tentang Junghan.

Hingga air matanya jatuh karena tubuh Junghan yang benar benar hilang menjauh. "Ayo, Seungcheol. Jangan pikirkan dia lagi." Dan bebannya bertambah

.

.

.

Sudah 3 bulan lebih Seungcheol merasa berada di neraka bersama iblis sesungguhnya. Hidupnya benar benar buruk karena ada Doyoon di dalamnya, ditambah tak ada lagi kabar dari Junghan. Kacau.

"Seungcheol- _ie_ , ayo kita ke taman hari ini." Doyoon selalu mengajak Seungcheol kemana saja, dan menyebutnya, mereka sedang ' **berkencan** '. Hati Seungcheol selalu berontak jika Doyoon mengajaknya pergi, namun entah kenapa fisik dan mulutnya tidak bisa melakukan itu, tidak bisa berontak.

Setelah bersiap siap, mereka berdua berjalan beriringan—tanpa tangan yang bertaut—menuju taman, dan sosok yang membuat Seungcheol rindu terlihat oleh Seungcheol. Junghan. Sedang berdua. Dengan laki laki. Tertawa. Bersama.

Hati Seungcheol runtuh seketika, seperti berjuta serpihan kaca yang menancap di hati Seungcheol, perih. Apalagi saat laki laki yang bersama Junghan, merangkul Junghan dengan mesra.

' _Maaf, Junghan-ie, aku gagal menjagamu.'_

' _Maaf, Seungcheol-ie, aku gagal mendampingimu.'_

.

.

.

Seungcheol berperang batin di dalam _café_ , seakan akan jiwanya menghilang separuh. Ya, Junghan separuh jiwanya yang menghilang. Menghilang dari genggamannya.

"Seungcheol-ie?" Panggilan itu tak dihiraukan Seungcheol, teriakan batinnya terus menghantuinya. Junghan lebih penting, daripada segalanya.

' _Mingyu?'_ Tiba tiba Seungcheol terlintas nama Mingyu, entah kenapa. Dia berfikir bahwa orang idiot berotak cerdas itu mungkin bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini. **MUNGKIN**.

Seungcheol langsung saja berlari keluar _café_ meninggalkan Doyoon yang duduk terheran heran. Hingga ia bertabrakan dengan seseorang yang ingin masuk ke dalam _café_. Keduanya bertindihan, membeku dan mematung. Hingga Seungcheol-lah yang harus berdiri dan langsung kabur tanpa membantunya.

Bahkan orang itu juga enggan menatap dan meneriaki Seungcheol, bahkan ia ingin menangis.

"Junghan-a, bukankah dia Seung—?"

"Bukan siapa siapa, Jisoo-ya."

.

.

.

.

Seungcheol berlari ke apartement Mingyu tanpa peduli lampu hijau yang member sinyal, kendaraan bisa melaju. Sungguh ia tidak peduli, bahkan jika ia harus mati sekalipun. Tapi jika ia mati karena tertabrak mobil, Seungcheol berdoa agar Junghan yang pertama melayatnya. Oh, hentikan itu.

Air matanya jatuh seiringan dengan kakinya yang berlari cepat. Jelas ia menangis. Yang baru ia lihat membuat hatinya hancur begitu saja.

' _Dia berhasil mendapatkan Junghan.'_ Sungguh tidak pantas Seungcheol menangis seperti ini.

' _Seharusnya dia tau, aku gagal mendapatkanmu.'_

' _Aku gagal membahagiakanmu.'_

' _Maaf, Junghan-a.'_

.

.

.

.

Mingyu tetap menutup mulutnya sejak Seungcheol datang ke apartement mereka, tidak berani bertanya apapun saat melihat keadaan Seungcheol. Matanya yang begitu sembab, bajunya yang berantakan. Dia tetap duduk manis di depan Seungcheol.

"Ada siapa Min- ouw." Mingyu menoleh pada Wonwoo yang baru saja keluar kamar mandi, dan berhenti saat Mingyu memberi aba aba untuk diam.

Mingyu menepuk sofa di sampingnya, dan Wonwoo langsung duduk di samping Mingyu, dan tersenyum sangat manis saat Mingyu mengusap rambutnya.

"Kau kenapa, hyung?" Akhirnya Mingyu berani bertanya. Seungcheol mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Mingyu dengan penuh harap.

"Kumohon bunuh aku, Mingyu." Seungcheol menggosok wajahnya kasar dengan kedua tangannya, "Untuk apa, hyung? Aku tidak akan melakukannya." Mingyu mengusap punggung hyungnya setelah mengusap rambut Wonwoo.

"Dia..dia..berhasil merebut Junghan dariku." Mingyu bingung, dia bahkan tidak tau arah dari ucapan hyungnya.

"Lebih baik kau tidur, hyung." Seungcheol mengangguk. Dan dia tertidur di sofa.

.

.

Seungcheol merasa pening di kepalanya, setelah mencoba mengabaikan sakit kepalanya itu, dia mengedarkan pandangannya, dia ada di—kamar?

"Bukankah aku ada di sofa tadi mal—akh!" Kepalanya terus berdenyut denyut setiap dia berkata kata.

"Seungcheol hyung?" Terdengar suara Mingyu dari luar kamarnya. _'Atau Mingyu yang mengangkatku kesini? Ah- tidak mungkin.'_ Seungcheol langsung menepis pikiran tak masuk akalnya itu, dan langsung membukakan pintu kamarnya.

"J-Ju-Jung-Junghan?" Seungcheol tergagap karena ada sosok Junghan di samping Mingyu. Junghan seperti menatapnya polos dengan penuh tanda tanya. Seingatnya, Junghan sudah direbut oleh—ah sudahlah.

"Apa aku tidak boleh ikut membangunkanmu? Tadi malam kau tidur duluan, bahkan lebih awal dari Mingyu." Junghan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku ditinggal sendirian bersama Mingyu." Junghan menatap tajam namun lembut manik Seungcheol.

Seungcheol mencoba untuk menelan perkataan Junghan. Tadi malam? Bahkan tadi malam Junghan tidak datang ke apartementnya. Apa—ini semua hanya mimpi? Seungcheol menampar pipinya sendiri, sakit, bahkan ia meringis, dihadiahi tatapan heran dari dua orang di depan kamarnya.

"Seungcheol kau tidak apa apa?"

"Hyung, sadarlah."

Seungcheol langsung menyadarkan dirinya, oh iya, Mingyu dan Junghan masih ada di depan kamarnya.

.

.

"Hyung-aa~ Aku merindukanmu, mumumu~" Seungcheol menatap horror Mingyu yang berbicara pada telfonnya sendiri. Mungkin Wonwoo. Tapi nada bicara Mingyu benar benar mengerikan. Beruntunglah Seungcheol, Mingyu tidak pernah berbicara dengan nada seperti itu dengannya.

"Lah kok diputus, sih?!" Seungcheol tertawa lepas, berjalan ke arah Mingyu yang sedang kesal. "Diputus, ya? Enak gak?" Seungcheol menyambung tawanya, berlawanan dengan Mingyu yang ditambah kesal oleh tawa hyung-nya itu.

 **DDRRTT**

Ponsel Mingyu bergetar, pesan masuk dari ' **Kim Won-ie** ' yang tak sengaja Seungcheol baca, secara cepat Seungcheol langsung berpura pura muntah di tempat. Sedangkan Mingyu langsung membuka pesan dari kekasihnya itu.

 **###########**

 **From : Kim Won-ie**

 **To : Kim Min Gyu**

 **Malam ini aku mengadakan makan malam bersama, ajak Seungcheol dan Junghan Hyung sekalian.**

 **############**

"Kau sudah tau kan, hyung?" Mingyu bertanya pada Seungcheol yang ikut membaca pesan dari Wonwoo- **nya** , dibalas anggukan Seungcheol.

Seungcheol beranjak pergi meninggalkan Mingyu sendiri yang mau menelpon kekasihnya lagi, ingin mencari keberadaan Junghan. Dan ia menemukan Junghan di dapur, seketika dia berhenti.

' _Apa benar itu semua mimpi?'_

"Seungcheol? Kenapa kau disitu?" Seungcheol langsung sadar saat suara Junghan dan mata polos Junghan menyapanya. Junghan menarik tangan Seungcheol untuk mendekat. Dan seketika Seungcheol diam dan mematung di samping Junghan.

"Junghan?" Yang merasa disebut menoleh, "Eung?" Oh ya Tuhan, siapa yang tidak tahan dengan ekspresi seperti itu. Mata bulat polos dengan bibir tipis yang terbuka sedikit.

"Apa kau merasa kita pernah berhubungan kekasih?" Junghan menggeleng.

' _Berarti itu semua hanya mimpi.'_ Seungcheol menghela nafas lega. "Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" Junghan menoleh, sedikit mengkerutkan dahinya, matanya seolah 'kau-serius?'.

Merasa dikuliti hidup hidup, Seungcheol menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal dan melangkah mundur perlahan lahan. Hingga tangan Junghan menariknya lagi, "Apa maksudmu?" menatapnya tajam.

"Maksud apa?" Seungcheol mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Junghan, namun Junghan menahannya lagi. "Menyatakan perasaan lalu pergi? Tanpa menunggu jawabanku?" Junghan tertawa kecil, menangkup wajah Seungcheol dengan kedua tangannya, menggosok/? hidung Seungcheol dengan hidungnya.

"Tentu saja aku mau." Junghan tersenyum manis di depan wajahnya, lalu memeluk leher Seungcheol dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Seungcheol. Sekaligus menyembunyikan wajah meronanya agar tidak terlihat Seungcheol.

"Ehem."

Ingatkan Seungcheol untuk mematahkan leher Mingyu saat Junghan pulang.

.

.

Mereka berdua ada di depan apartement Seungcheol, mengantar pulangnya Junghan. Hanya sehari tidak cukup untuk berduaan bersama Junghan.

"Oh iya, Han-ie, kenapa tidak menginap lagi? Nanti malam kita akan pergi double-date." Santai Seungcheol, sementara Mingyu pura pura muntah saat mendengar ' **Han-ie** '—balas dendam—dan Seungcheol benar benar memukul kepalanya. Junghan yang mendengar panggilan itu saja, merona parah.

"Double date apanya, kalian hanya tamu."

"Jangan hiraukan anak ini, Han." Seungcheol acuh, mengabaikan Mingyu yang hampir menerkam di belakangnya.

"Eung, boleh?" Seungcheol mengangguk cepat lalu menarik Junghan masuk ke dalam lagi. Sementara Mingyu mengekor dan selalu bertanya'Boleh aku mengajak Wonwoo Hyung untuk menginap disini juga?'. Begitu terus hingga dia bosan bertanya.

"Maaf Kim Mingyu, tapi kau terlalu kecil untuk membawa kekasihmu kesini. Aku takut kalian melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh di apartement ini." Ujar Seungcheol seolah dia tidak mencermin dirinya sendiri. "Kau sendiri?" Mingyu secara tak sengaja memancing amarah Seungcheol untuk meluap.

"STOP." Junghan yang tak diketahui sudah di tengah mereka berdua, merentangkan tangannya agar menjauhkan keduanya. Dan teriakan Junghan sedikit membuat kedua kuping dua bersaudara ini berdengung.

"Lebih baik, Mingyu, kau masuk ke dalam kamar dan bertelfon ria lah dengan kekasihmu." Mata lembut dan suara lembut Junghan benar benar membuat Mingyu patuh. Dan saat itu pula—

"Kau."

—Nada dan tatapan Junghan berubah saat berhadapan dengan Seungcheol.

"Kembali ke kamarmu." Junghan menatap sengit Seungcheol dan meninggalkan Seungcheol ke dapur setelah mengibaskan rambutnya.

"Huee~ Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu padaku? Padahal kan aku kekasihmu." Junghan tau itu rengekan.

"Menjijikkan." Gumam Junghan yang untungnya tak didengar Seungcheol, setelah Seungcheol masuk ke kamarnya, Junghan tak sengaja tertawa kecil dan tersenyum.

"Kau lucu sekali, Seungcheol-ya~"

Andai Seungcheol dengar itu.

.

.

Ketiga pria itu telah sampai pada rumah kekasih salah satu dari ketiganya, mereka disambut dengan baik oleh pemilik rumah. Sedikit bersenang senang, seperti menonton acara tv berempat, hingga orang tersisa dua di ruang tv, dan dua lagi di dapur.

"Aku lapaar~" Kompak Mingyu dan Seungcheol, bermalas malasan di ruang tv, memegangi perutnya yang semakin berontak. Apalagi saat aroma makanan tak sengaja tercium mereka berdua.

"Apa makanannya belum siap?" Terus merengek kepada kedua orang di dapur, sedangkan yang di dapur tetap mengabaikan para bayi besar yang kelaparan disana.

Saat mereka berdua benar benar kelaparan dan bosan menunggu, hampir terlelap, terlelap dalam kelaparan, suara yang ditunggupun datang—

"Makanan siap~!"

Dengan bangganya Wonwoo datang membawa nampan penuh makanan ke ruang tv, menaruhnya di meja makan bersama Junghan. Secepat kilat, Mingyu dan Seungcheol sudah ada di meja makan, menatap makanan penuh kilatan nafsu/?. Sepiring Daging panggang, ayam bakar, dan lain lain, siapa yang tidak tergoda?

"Selamat makaan~"

Dengan penuh semangat, Mingyu dan Seungcheol menyantap lahap makanan sedap itu, membuat banyak noda berceceran di sekitar mulut mereka. Sedangkan Wonwoo dan Junghan menyantapnya dengan tenang, jadi tidak ada noda apapun di sekitar mulutnya.

"Aish, Seungcheol-ya, sudah besar juga." Tangan Junghan terulur untuk membersihkan noda di sekitar mulut Seungcheol, oh iya, posisi Seungcheol berhadapan dengan Junghan, begitu juga dengan Mingyu Wonwoo. Mingyu yang menyaksikan moment itu hanya berdecak tak suka, sedangkan Wonwoo melirik ke arah Seungcheol Junghan dan ke arah Mingyu bergantian.

"Beruntung sekali, jika saja Wonu hyung seperti itu." Hanya gumaman pelan Mingyu, mungkin sangat pelan hingga Wonwoo tak dapat mendengarnya. Setau Mingyu, pendengaran Wonwoo yang paling sehat diantara mereka berempat.

Tidak mendengarnya, namun Wonwoo bisa merasakannya.

Dan Wonwoo bingung harus melakukan apa dengan Mingyu yang 'mengharapkan' sesuatu dari Wonwoo, Wonwoo melirik Mingyu yang masih berdumel dengan noda makanan di sekitar mulutnya, sangat banyak.

"Aha." Jika di komik, akan ada logo lampu di atas kepala Wonwoo. Dan ingat, itu hanya batin Wonwoo saja.

Wonwoo menarik tangannya pula untuk membersihkan noda Mingyu menggunakan jempolnya. "Eh?" Mingyu yang mendapat perilaku dari kekasih dinginnya, tentu saja terkaget kaget. Hanya sedikit noda yang Wonwoo bersihkan menggunakan jempolnya, lalu mengeluarkan telunjuk dan jempolnya untuk menarik rahang Mingyu dan menariknya—

 **CUP**

 **MWOYA**

"Jika makan yang bersih." Wonwoo kembali makan dengan tenang setelah mengulurkan tisu untuk Mingyu. Makan dengan tenang walaupun jantungnya ingin keluar dari tubuhnya.

Mingyu? Dia masih membulatkan matanya, apa yang terjadi? Mengapa terjadi begitu cepat? Kekasihnya menciumnya di depan hyungnya? Di depan Seungcheol? Oh ya Tuhan, sadarkan Mingyu lebih cepat.

' _Akhirnya aku berhasil memancing Wonwoo.'_ Junghan melirik Seungcheol dan Mingyu sambil menampilkan seringaiannya.

Mingyu yang sadar langsung cepat cepat mengelap wajahnya dengan tisu pemberian kekasihnya, menatap kekasihnya yang merona parah. Lalu ia sendiri merona dan tersenyum lebar. Lalu melanjutkan acara makannya sama seperti yang Wonwoo lakukan tadi.

.

Sialnya Seungcheol dan Junghan, mereka ingin pulang, tapi hujan turun sangat lebat. Bagi Mingyu, ini bukan kesialan, ini keberuntungan dirinya. Mingyu terus berjingkrak jingrak sambil teriak teriak tidak jelas, membuat Wonwoo ingin membuang Mingyu di tengah hujan deras. Tegakan.

"Bagaimana ini, Seungcheol?" Junghan terlihat gelisah, begitu juga Seungcheol, tapi tidak dengan Mingyu.

"Jemuranku." Seungcheol sangat gelisah ketika mengingat baju basahnya yang akan bertambah basah. Sedangkan Mingyu malah asik menonton film bersama Wonwoo dengan tangan kanannya yang dijadikan bantal kepala Wonwoo.

"Sudahlah, kita bisa menginap di rumah Wonwoo Hyung." Santai Mingyu, sedangkan Wonwoo mengangguk angguk mengiyakan perkataan Mingyu. Tumpangan 1 hari untuk 3 orang bukan masalah—pikir Wonwoo.

Akhirnya Seungcheol dan Junghan menyerah, memang penyelasan mengapa mereka tidak naik mobil kesini, salahkan Mingyu yang ingin mengulur waktu untuk bercerita panjang mengenai hubungan mereka, maka dari itu ia ingin jalan kaki. Dan mereka akan menginap disini.

"Sudah malam, waktunya tidur." Wonwoo menunjukkan kamar yang akan ditempati Seungcheol dan Junghan, dan pastinya Mingyu bersamanya. "Maaf karena hanya ada 2 kamar, jadi kalian bersama." Wonwoo tersenyum dan menarik Mingyu masuk ke kamar.

Sedangkan Junghan yang masih membersihkan ini itu, membiarkan Seungcheol tidur duluan. Setelah semua dikatakan bersih, Junghanlah yang bersiap untuk tidur di samping Seungcheol, pembatas hanyalah bantal guling di tengah kasur.

Baru ingin memejamkan matanya, ponsel kekasihnya bergetar di meja, Junghan bimbang, ia tak boleh melihatnya karena itu pribadi, tapi ia boleh membukanya karena Seungcheol adalah kekasihnya. Dan, pilihan jatuh pada yang kedua. Junghan berjalan menuju ponsel Seungcheol yang terdapat di meja, melirik Seungcheol untuk keyakinannya sendiri.

' **Nomor tidak diketahui'**

Junghan mengangkat panggilan itu, "Yeoboseyo?" Junghan dibuat menunggu, tidak ada suara yang dikeluarkan penelpon.

" **Seungcheol? Apa kau nyaman dengan laki laki berambut panjang itu?** " Junghan tak menjawab, ia masih bingung apa yang dikatakan orang ini.

" **Ayolah, kenapa tidak menjawab. Sebelum kau menolakku mentah mentah seperti sekarang, kau yang selalu menelponku tiap malam.** " Junghan terkejut.

' _Mwo-ya?'_

" **Jangan biarkan Jang Doyoon menunggu dan beraksi, Choi Seungcheol.** "

—PIP

Junghan mematikannya dan kembali ke ranjang, mencoba tidur dan mencoba tak memikirkan hal itu. Semakin dia mencoba tak memikirkannya, semakin pula ia memikirkannya.

"Sial."

Junghan menangis, entah kenapa. Dia kecewa, apa yang disembunyikan Seungcheol? Siapa Doyoon? Junghan pernah mendengar nama itu, namun ia lupa siapa dan dimana ia mengetahuinya. Intinya Junghan ingin menangis dan melepas semua kekecewaannya pada Seungcheol.

' _Besok aku akan menanyakannya_ ' Setelah ia lelah menangis, ia terlelap.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **MENGECEWAKAN, ANEH BANGET CHAPTER INI. UDAH NUNGGU LAMA BANGET, HASILNYA GINI /YAGAK?/ SUMPAH AUTHOR MINTA MAAF BANGET, AUTHOR JADI BERSALAH GINI. MAAFIN AUTHOR, NANTI AUTHOR USAHAIN DEH, CEPET BANGET UPDATE.**

 **DAN UNTUK MASALAH DOYOONXSEUNGCHEOLXJUNGHAN INI, BLOM BERHENTI YESH. TARGETNYA, HANSOL SAMA VERNON DI SEASON YANG LAIN JUGA BERBEDA YA, JADI JANGAN SALAHIN AUTHOR YA.**

 **MAAF BANGET UDAH LAMA KAYAK GINI, HASILNYA MENGECEWAKAN PARAH.**

 **MAAF YA SEKALI LAGI.**

 **REVIEW YA BIAR ADA MASUKAN GITU.**

— **PARK FAMILY**


End file.
